(THIS LOVE IS) UNBREAKABLE
by siensien
Summary: Ketika rasa sayang berubah menjadi cinta, akankah mereka membiarkan rasa cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi itu terus bertumbuh ? /CHANHUN/YAOI/OH SEHUN/PARK CHANYEOL
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Chanhun

Cast : All Exo Members

Warn : YAOI, BOYXBOY, TYPO EVERYWHERE

"Ketika dua member EXO ini tidak menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya satu sama lain, dan mereka berusaha menyangkal perasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Akankah mereka berani mengakui perasaan terlarang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain ? Ketika rasa saling beragntung dan rasa sayang itu berubah emnajdi rasa cinta yang semestinya tidka boleh tumbuh di antara pria, bagaimana mereka menyikapinya ?"

Dorm EXO pagi ini sudah heboh dengan kemunculan berita tentang salah satu member mereka, yakni Kim Jongin alias Kai yang dikabarkan berpacaran dengan visual f(x), Jung Soojung alias Krystal.

Pasalnya tak ada satupun anggota EXO yang menduga kalau Kai akan berpacaran dengan Krystal, sepengetahuan mereka, Kai hanya berteman dekat dengan Krystal, selain dengan Minho danTaemin SHINee juga.

"Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh berpacaran dengannya ? berita itu benar ?" tanya Xiumin, sang member tertua angkat bicara . Dan yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan santai di sofa dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu semua hanya settingan. Paman Youngmin yang menyuruh kami untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih, untuk mendongkrak nama SM dan untuk memuluskan debut NCT , juga untuk menutupi sidang Kris dan Luhan hyung, kalian tahu kan ?" Jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Hah ? jadi itu benar ? kalian hanya berpura-pura saja ?" Chen terdengar antusias.

"Hmm, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Soojung, dia kan juga sudah memiliki kekasih "

"Jinjja ? memangnya kau tahu siapa kekasihnya ?" Sang leader, Suho ikut nimbrung.

"Aku tahu, tentu saja aku tahu. L, visual Infinite itu, mereka diam-diam sudah bersama selama setahun belakangan, tepatnya setelah mereka bermain bersama di serial ekmarin itu, yang dibintangi juga oleh Rain Sunbae " jawab Jongin dan sukses membuat dorm EXO semakin heboh saja. Betapa tidak, mereka kini telah mengantongi fakta baru yang mengejutkan, kalau ternyata diam-diam Krystal menjalin kasih dengan member Infinite, Kim Myungsoo alias L.

"Lagipula, kalian tahu Dispatch kan, media yang selalu saja membesar-besarkan sebuah masalah, kami tidak akan mungkin berkencan dengan terang-terangan seperti itu yang lebih lucu lagi, aku malah dibilang cedera saat bermain ski. Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar membuat cedera kakiku ini menjadi makin rumit. Aku dan Soojung bahkan tidak pernah bepergian bersama. Aku merasa seperti orang bdooh sekarang ini " Kai tertawa kecut dan Suho hanya bisa menepuk bahu pria kelahiran tahun 1994 itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau sabarlah, bukankah dulu Baekhyun juga berada di posisimu dengan Taeyeon Noona dan sekarang semua isu itu sudah mereda dengan sendirinya. Kita ini berada dalam naungan SM, jadi suka atau tidak suka kita harus mengikuti aturan main mereka, kita mencintai EXO-L yang akan mendukung kita sampai akhir, dan kita juga harus percaya pada fans kita itu. Fans tidak akan meninggalkan kita hanya karena gosip seperti ini. Kau mengerti, Jongin-ah ?" dan Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia mencintai EXO dan EXO-L tentu saja, ia akan bersama EXO hingga akhir, bagaimanapun beratnya kondis yang sedang dialaminya, ia masih mempunyai orang-orang yang setia di ssat suka maupun duka.

Kai tentu saja tidak menyesal telah debut bersama EXO, walau terkadang kebijakan SM membuatnya tidak paham namun ia tetap akan bersama EXO.

"Whoa whoa lihat ini ! Wu Wu couple !" Chen berteriak kegirangan seperti baru mendapat lotere, sementara matanya tidak lepas dari laptop di pangkuannya.

Rupanya si vokal utama Chen sedang membaca sebuah artikel di mana Sehun dan Wu Qian yang berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih di film perdana yang Sehun bintangi "I LOVE CATMAN", di artikel itu disebutkan kalau Sehun yang di China dikenal dengan nama cjinese Wu Shi Xun dipasangkan dengan sang pemeran utama wanita yaitu artis cantik Wu Qian, dan pasangan itu dipandang sebagai pasangan serasi dengan nama " Wu Wu couple". Bila di Korea ada Song Song couple, yang mana adalah Song Joongki dan Song Hye Kyo yang kini sedang melejit lewat serial Descendants of the Sun maka diharapkan Wu Wu couple dapat mearih popularitasnya di tanah China.

Sang maknae sendiri, Oh Sehun masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimutnya. Sehun baru saja pulang syuting di pukul empat pagi dan kini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istrirahat mengingat hari ini EXO tidak ada jadwal apapun, jadi dia berniat menggunakan hari ini hanya untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Wu Qian cantik juga ya, gadis ini kan yang menjadi model video klipnya Luhan hyung juga, wah Sehunnie memang beruntung bisa dipasangkan dengan artis secantik dia, apalagi ini merupakan film perdananya " seloroh Baekhyun seraya ikut memelototi layar laptop putih kepunyaan Chen.

Tanpa mereka tahu kalau ada seseorang di pojok ruangan yang kurang senang mendengar percakapan Chen dan Baekhyun, apalagi kini ada si cerewet satu lagi yang ikut bergabung, siapa lagi kalau bukan si member 'sesepuh' Xiumin.

Sosok jangkung yang tampak tidak tertarik ketika mendengar 'Wu Wu couple' disebut. Benar sekali, dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Si Happy virus itu itu juga tidak mengerti dnegan perasaannya sendiri, pasalnya belakangan ini, catat ya , belakangan ini, ia selalu merasa tidak suka apabila Sehun dekat dengan member yang lain secara berlebihan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sehun sebenarnya adalah orang yang manja, meski di atas stage Sehun seringkali tampil dengan image seksi, namun pada kenyatannya setelah turun stage dia termasuk dalam tipikal manja. Sehun baru 22 tahun , jadi wajar kalau dia masih kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan dalam sebuah acara, Chen mengatakan ia enggan bepergian dengan Sehun karena bepergian dengan sehun artinya harus menjaganya setiap waktu. Chen lebih suka bepergian bersama Xiumin.

Namun pengecualian untuk Chanyeol. Rapper di EXO itu belakangan sangat sering terlihat bepergian berdua bersama Sehun, entah ke Jepang maupun ke Thailand. Kalaupun mereka pergi dengan memebr Exo yang lain, tetap saja, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan mencuri waktu hanya untuk sekedar berjalan berdua. Chanyeol pun sering mengungkapkan di depan publik kalau ia pergi bersama Sehun, sebagian fans akan mengoda mereka dan mengatakan kalau mereka sedang berkencan dan anehnya Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan dengan godaan fans itu, ia hanya akan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, Sehun sendiri, adalah tipikal cuek yang tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perkataan fans, selama itu tidak menganggu dan merugikannya, Sehun tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Sehun sudah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol semenjak sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih menjadi trainee. Saat itu Sehun masih duduk di bangku SMP dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku SMA. Karena mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama, maka mereka akan selalu pulang bersama dengan naik bus dan bahkan orang tua mereka sudha saling mengenal. Chanyeol melihat Sehun tumbuh dewasa, bahkan ia sering berseloroh kalau ia lah yang membesarkan Sehun, dikarenakan ia ikut melihat perkembangan Sehun dari remaja sampai menajdi pria dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol itu normal, tentu saja. Ia sudah pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa orang gadis. Dan kini, ia juga sedang digosipkan dengan salah seorang member Red Velvet, girlband junior dari EXO. Tentu saja itu tidak benar, dia dan Joy hanya berteman, kalaupun memang dia terlihat dekat dengan Joy, itu karena Chanyeol berusaha baik pada semua orang. Termasuk dengan member Red Velvet yang lain atau dengan member SNSD ataupun emmebr f(x), intinya Chanyeol itu ramah, dia baik pada semua orang, tidak memandang pria atau wanita, ia ingin berteman dengan semua orang, ia tidak habis mengerti kenapa malah dirinya yang digosipkan dengan Joy.

Saat sedang syuting film perdananya di China, ia juga diisukan menyukai lawan mainnya Yuan Shan Shan, padahal ia tahu benar kalau aktris China itu sudahh mempunyai tunangan, apalagi ia sam asekali tidak mempikiki perasaan pada lawan mainnya itu. Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai artis senior dan ia ingin belajar banyak soal akting dari aktris cantik itu. Tapi itulah Park Chanyeol yang baik pada semua orang sehingga terkadang sikap baiknya itu mengundang kesalahpahaman.

Kembali pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol merasa nyamna saat bersama Sehun. Ia merasa nyama walau Sehun sring sekali merajuk dan merupakna seseorang yang moody seperti perempuan saja. Ketika Sehun tidak begitu baik suasana hatinya, maka pemuda manis itu tidak akna banyak bicara dan lebih banyak diam, dan Chanyeol memahaminya. Ia akan menunggu sampai moood Sehun lebih baik baru ia akan berbicara lagi pada Sehun,dan Sehun juga seseorang yang lebih banyak memperhatikan detail, dalam hal apapun Sehun akan memperhatikan detil sekecil apapun. Chanyeol merasa ia adalah orang yang paling memahami Sehun di antara para member lainnya.

Sehun suka sekali melakukan skinship, bukan suka sebenarnya, namun ketika ia ingin melakukan skinship, mak a ia akan melakukannya, walaupun sedang di atas stage. Seperti ketika dengan Baekhyun, saat di atas stage dan jujur saja, entah kenapa, saat melihat hal tersebut , dada Chanyeol terasa sesak dan ia tak paham perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Chanyeol, kau diam saja dari tadi ?" itu suara Suho, yang mungkin sedikit heran ketika Chanyeol yang biasanya cerewet kini tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Huh ? tidak apa-apa, Sehun mana ?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin ia masih tidur, tadi ia kan baru pulang syuting jam empat pagi " jawab sang leader.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya "

"Biarkan saja ia beristirahat " namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Suhoo sama sekali dan ia langsung meluncur ke kamar Sehun yang ditempatinya bersama Suho di lantai dua.

"Belakangan dia aneh " celetuk Baekhyun.

"Aneh ?" tanya Suho.

"Iya, dia aneh. Kau tahu, dia memandangiku dan Sehun dengan cara yang aneh saat kami ada di atas stage, pandangannya sedikit menyeramkan " kata Baekhyun dengan agak lebay

"Dasar lebay " suara Kai menginterupsi.

"Tapi benar kok, seperti tatapan cemburu, begitu " Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja, kalian kan official couple. Chanbaek " cetus Chen.

"Bukan denganku, maksudku bukan cemburu dengan Sehun. Tapi dia cemburu karena Sehun dekat denganku " Baekhyun mearsa pendapatnya benar namun member yang lain malah meragukannya.

"Belakangan memang dia amat dekat dengan Sehun, tapi kupikir mereka itu seperti kakak-beradik dan Chanyeol seperti sangat menyayangi sehun bagaikan adiknya sendiri " kata Suho dengan bijak. Tak heran ia dipilih menjadi leader, karena sikap bijaknya itu.

Sehun meringkuk damai di balik selimut tebalnya, dan Chanyeol masuk seenaknya saja ke kamarnya, duduk di tepian ranjangnya dan tangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus surai lembut Sehun yang kini dicat hitam kembali demi keperluan syuting film perdananya.

Sehun peka terhadap sentuhan, senyenyak apapun tidrunya, ia akan terbangun saat ada seseorang menyentuhnya sedikit saja, walaupun hanya rambutnya sekalipun. Dan ia langsung terbangun saat merasakan ada yang mengelus rambutnya.

Matanya berusaha mengenali siapa yang menyentuhnya dan indera penglihatannya mendapati Chanyeol tengah duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

"Hyung ?" suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu. Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah lagi " kata Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hmm, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi aku senang sekali berada di lokasi syuting " Sehun bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Banyak sekali pengalaman baru yang kudapatkan dan juga teman-teman baru yang baik padaku. Ternyata syuting film itu sangat menyenangkan ya " Sehun tersenyum dan tampak sekali ia senang.

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang Chanyeol rindukan setiap hari, dan anehnya selalu membyanginya setiap malam (khususnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini ). Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu jawabannya kenapa.

Chanyeol mmeperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sehun. Sehun itu cantik, untuk ukuran pria, Sehun itu termasuk cantik, sangat cantik malah. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa pikiran semacam itu bisa bertengger di otaknya. Ia masih normal kan, ia masih menganggap bahwa yang layak disebut cantik hanyalah makhluk yang bernama perempuan, namun kenapa sekarang ia malah menyebut Oh Sehun dengan kata-kata cantik. ?

"Kau...cantik " ucapnya tidak sadar dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Huh ? apa hyung ? kau bilang aku apa ?" tanyanya dengan heran dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh tidak ada.. Lupakan saja, aku asal bicara, tidurlah lagi, hari ini kita kan tidak ada kegiatan " Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Sehun dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hmm, baiklah " Sehun angkat bahu dan berbaring kembali untuk meneruskan tidurnya.

"Bro, kau mau ikut berbelanja tidak, keperluan kita sudah habis semua nih " tanya Chen, begitu melihat Chanyeol turun dari kamar Sehun.

Chen bermaksud berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga mereka yang sudah habis, bersama D.O dan Suho. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Kalian saja, aku sedang tidak mood " jawabnya.

Semua member keluar dan mempunyai tujuan masing-masing. Lay sedang ada di China. D.O, Chen, Xiumin dan suho berbelanja. Baekhyun berkata dia berangkat untuk script reading dengan para pemain Moon Lovers, darama serial barunya dan Kai pergi main billiard dengan Taemin SHINee. Dan di dorm sekarng ini hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun berdua.

Chanyeol bosan, ia bingung mesti melakukan apa, semnetara Sehun mungkin masih tidur di atas.

Iseng-iseng dia menyalakan laptopnya dan mata besarnya mebelalak saat melihat berita dirinya dan Joy tengah santer-santernya beredar di internet.

"Ya ampun, bisakah media tidak menjadikan gosip ini makin rumit saja ? aku dan Joy kan tidak ada apa-apa , kalau Sehun tahu tentang ini bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti lagi enapa ia khawatir sekali ketika Sehun mengetahui tentang ini. Seharusnya tidak ada kaitan apa-apa dengan sehun kan ? Toh, sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dirinya, kenapa ia harus cemas.

Tapi tetap saja...

Sehun mengucek kedua matanya, ia sudah merasa lebih segar sekarang dan ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia meraih handphonenya guna mengecek apa ada yang menghubunginya. Namun matanya justru terpaku pada topik hangat di twitter yang berbunyi : "Setelah Kai-Krystal, sekarang hubungan Chanyeol-Joy yang bakal diungkap ?". Sehun tidak suka itu. Sehun tidak suka topik yang hangat dibicarakan itu. Ia tahu kalau gosip Kaistal palsu dan hanya settingan dari pihak SM, namun tentang Joy dan Chanyeol ? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal tersebut dan ia tidak menyukainya. Langsung menutup twitternya, tenggorokannya mendadak menjadi sangat kering, ia memerlukan air minum untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan pikirannya. Ia akan menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Cahnyeol nanti.

Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke dapur namun ia menemukan sosok yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya duduk di sofa dan sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Chanyeol hyung ?" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil namanya sontak menoleh.

"Sehun ? sudah bangun ? "

"Ya, yang lain kemana, sepi sekali ?"

"Baekhyun sedang persiapan untuk syutingnya dan yang lain berbelanja, Kai pergi dengan Taemin "

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak ikut pergi, atau kau tidak pergi dengan... Joy ?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat Sehun seakan-akan menyindirnya secara terang-terangan.

"Kok malah bawa-bawa nama Joy ? kenapa aku harus pergi dengannya ? dia bahkan bukan member EXO " Candaan garing yang Chanyeol lontarkan sama sekali tidak membuat raut datar menghilang dari wajah Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak menyahut apa-apa dan melanjutkan perjalannnya menuju dapur yang menjadi tujuannya semula.

"Hey, Sehun " Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan menyusul Sehun ke dapur.

"Kau belum menjawabnya. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan soal Joy ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Bukannya kau sedang berpacaran denagnnnya ? kenapa malah bertnaya balik padaku ?" cetus sehun dengan nada yang di telinga Chanyeol sedikit ketus dan tidak 'sehun' sekali.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih ? jangan-jangan kau sduah percaya pada gosip-gosip itu ya ?"

"Aku hanya asal membaca saja, gosip atau kenyataann, toh bukan urusanku. Iya kan hyung. Joy cantik, kau nampak dekat dengannya, kurasa kalian pasangan yang serasi. Setelah Kaistal, sekarang Chanjoy, apa ya nama coupl yang tepat untuk kalian. Kurasa Chanjoy, nama yang cute, betul tidak ?"

Sehun berusaha tersenyum, namun nampak sekali kalau dipaksakan dan jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak suka senyuman terpaksa seperti itu muncul di bibir mungil Sehun.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Joy, aku tidak pacaran. Ya Tuhan, itu semua tidak benar ! masa kau lebih percaya media-media itu daripada padaku, Sehun ?" nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi.

Sehun takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol seperti saat kehilangan Luhan dan Tao dulu, ia takut Chanyeol juga meninggalkannya seperti mereka. Sehun sudah bergantung pada Chanyeol semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ia mungkin saja egois sekarang ini, namun ia tidak mau kalau Chanyeol memperhatikan orang lain dan lantas melupakannya. Ia ingin tetap menjadi yang nomor satu di hati dan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Eh...tunggu, apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang ?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun, namun Sehun masih kesal. Ia ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Chanyeol perihal gambar-gambar kedekatan Joy dan Chanyeol yang ia lihat di internet tadi namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk langsung bertanya.

"Sehun ?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Cemburu apanya, dasar bodoh. Untuk apa aku cemburu, kita sama-sama pria, kau harapkan cemburu apa, jangan berpikrian aneh-aneh, hyung " jawab Sehun tanpa menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia hanya membelakangi Chanyeol sedari tadi, tidak sanggup rasanya menatap manik gelap Chanyeol dalma keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa pipinya merona, dan membuatnya seperti anak gadis saja.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi " Sehun meletakkan gelasnya di meja dapur dan bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya namun cengkraman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa lagi ?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara kembali.

"Kau tidak pacaran kan ? ya sudah, berarti itu juga Cuma gosip atau settingan seperti kasus Kaistal. Apa lagi ?" sambung Sehun yang bersikap aneh sekali hari ini emnurut Chanyeol. Sehun uring-uringan dan uring-uringan itu seperti tanpa sebab.

"Sikapmu aneh sekali, Sehunnie ? kau tidak sakit kan ?" Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Sehun dan membuat sang empunya dahi mengernyit.

"Hentikan, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya capek saja "

Jarak mereka dekat sekali dan dari jarak sedekat ini, lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menelan ludah ketika matanya terfokus ke bibir mungil merah muda milik Sehun.

Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mengencang , namun gagal, akhirnya tindakan 'gila' Chanyeol mengacaukan semuanya. Pemuda bermarga Park itu memberi kecupan cepat di bibir Sehun dan membuat Sehun membeku seketika.

Apa itu barusan ? apa barusan Chanyeol menciumnya ? Apa itu hanya khayalannya atau kenyataannya ? Sehun hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ciuman atau bisa dibilang kecupan itu memang singkat, sangat singkat namun sanggup membuat Sehun diam seperti patung di tempatnya. Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya, hanya ingin mengecup bibir Sehun saja.

Bahkan sewaktu permainan pepero kiss dulu saja, bibirnya tidka smapai menyentuh bibir Sehun, walaupun nyaris, namun hanya nyaris dan kali ini dia benar-benar mengecup bibir Sehun yang menurutnya rasanya sangat amat manis.

"Apa itu ? kenapa kau menciumku, hyung ?"

Sehun bertanya dan Chanyeol emnelan ludahnya dengan gugup, tak tahu mesti menjawab apa

"Aku...aku...maaf Sehunnie, kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh memukul, menampar atau apa saja. Aku...hanya ingin mencium saja, tidak tahu juga kenapa ?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya. Ia menjadi kikuk sendiri.

Tanpa diduga, sudut bibir Sehun malah membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia tidak marah waktu Chanyeol mengecupnya tadi. Mungkin saja kalau orang lain yang melakukannya, ia akan langsung memukulnya namun ini adalah Chanyeol hyungnya yang ia sayangi dan mana bisa ia marah ?

"Aku tidak marah kok, hyung " Sehun tersenyum dan alangkah lega hati Chanyeol melihat senyuman itu.

"Benarkah ?" mata Chanyeol berbinar menatap mata Sehun dan mata bulat itu, selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia dan tenang ketika memandangnya.

"Bo-boleh aku menciummu lagi ?" Ingin rasanya chanyeol menampar mulutnya sendiri , bisa-bisanya ia berkata-kata seperti itu pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Pair : Chanhun**

 **Cast : All EXO member**

 **Warn : YAOI, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 _NOTE : Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin Happy Anniversary yang keempat dulu buat EXO. Makin keren, dapet banyak awards, tapi jangan suka bikin baper para EXO-L ya ? Hahahahhaha...happy anniv, EXO. Saranghae^^_

" _Saat aku mulai menyadarai perasaan aneh dan tidak wajar ini, apa yang harus kulakukan ? apakah aku harus melawan dan menyangkalnya ataukah aku harus menerimanya dan mengikutinya ?"_

"Bo-boleh, apa boleh aku menciummu lagi ?" mata bulat Chanyeol menatap intens ke mata coklat indah milik Sehun.

Akal sehat Sehun masih sulit untuk bekerja dengan baik, apa ini ? Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya dan malah ingin menciumnya sekali lagi, berbagai macam jenis pikiran berkecamuk sekarang di pikiran sehun, pemuda manis itu memang sangat sayang pada Chanyeol namun hanya sebatas seperti menyayangi hyung-nya sendiri. Tidak pernah terlintas apapun selain itu pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya itu.

Chanyeol sendiri sejujurnya saja masih tidak yakin akan perasaannya, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mencium Sehun dan rasa ingin memiliki itu begitu besar. Ia sudah bukan lagi remaja labil berumur delapan belas yang masih labil perasaannya, ia sudha dewasa, sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan perasaannya.

Gosip yang mendera EXO akhir-akhir ini benar-benar mengacaukan hatinya. Dari Kaistal berpacaran, dan dirinya juga tak terhindarkan dari gosip. Dengan Joy Red Velvet ? Demi Tuhan, ia hanya menganggap Joy sebatas dongsaengnya dan tidak ada perasaan apap-apa, ia malah lebih dekat dengan sang leader, Irene daripada dengan Joy. Atau dengan Yoona SNSD, tapi bukan dengan Joy, bahkan netizen sempat-sempatnya menangkap momen mereka di beberapa even yang menuut Chanyeol, itu hanya momen biasa saja dan sama sekalai tak ada yang spesial, hanya dibesar-besarkan saja , dirangkum menjadi sebuah video dengan ditambahkan background musik yang romantis, jadilah sebuah fanmade video yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak jelas, dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

Namun, berita baiknya (atau menurut Chanyeol seperti itu ) adalah, Sehun terlihat sedikit tidak suka saat melihatnya (ya, ia mengasumsikan kalau si maknae sudah melihatnya) dan mengkomplainnya pada Chanyeol. Maknae manis itu terlihat cemburu (mungkin Chanyeol yang berharap ). Karena raut wajahnya berubah masam dan agak mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melakukan tindakan nekad itu, ia mengecup bibir Sehun. Dan yang dikecup memang tidak memukulnya , hanya menanyakannya dari sinar matanya, dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Melihat Sehun hanya berdiri saja, tidak berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencoba mencium Sehun kembali, namun tangan Sehun dengan lebih sigap mendorong Chanyeol tepat di dadanya, mencoba menghalanginya untuk menyentuh bibirnya kembali.

"Tunggu..tunggu...hyung, kurasa ini salah " ucap Sehun, kedua tangannya masih berada di depan dada Chanyeol, mencoba menahan Chanyeol agar tidak bergerak mendekat.

Otak kecil Sehun berkata ini keliru. Hubungan mereka seharusnya tak seperti ini, hubungan mereka seharusnya seperti kakak-beradik, dan...kakak beradik tidak semestinya saling berciuman kan, di bibir lagi. Ini salah, dan Sehun tidak mau kalau memberikan harapan yang akan menghancurkan mereka sendiri. Ia normal dan ia tahun kalah Chanyeol hyungnya juga normal, jadi ini semua tidak betul, karean Sehun tahun kalau ia mengijinkan Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, maka akna menjurus ke hal-hal yang lebih lanjut, ditambha lagi sekarnag ini hanya ada mereka berdua di dorm dan ini tidak baik menurut Sehun.

"Apanya yang salah ?" Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena Sehun berusaha menghalanginya.

"Ini yang salah...hubungan ini, maksudku...kenapa kau menciumku tadi ? kenapa, hyung ?"

"Apa kau sayang padaku ?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Chan hyung, tapi...kita ini sama-sama pria, dan seharusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya, maksudku...ciuman ini, aku kaget. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tadi, tapi..."

Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya yang emngundang rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa...kenapa kau tidak jadi memukul atau menamparku tadi ? hmm ?"

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari bibir merah muda Sehun.

Tidak tahu. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia yang seharusnya memukul Chanyeol malah bersikap lemah dan emmbiarkan saja kecupan itu terjadi. Sehun memang pernah dicium, tapi hanyalah di pipi saja oleh member yang lain dan itupun dalam konteks bercanda saja dan tidak lebih , tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya itu. Sekarang Sehun tidak tahu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dalam konteks apa.

"Aku tidak bisa memukulmu " jawaban singkat meluncur dari kedua belah bibir Sehun dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu Sehun juga menyimpan perasaan padanya, hanya saja bocah itu belum sadar sepenuhnya saja.

Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya yang lurus bisa jadi berbelok seperti itu, namun ia sangat ingin Sehun bisa menjadi miliknya walau ia tidak tahu apa tanggapan orangtua dan juga kakak perempuannya nanti kalau tahu Chanyeol yang mereka banggakan ini malah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Sebuah isu klasik yang kini sebenarnya sedang marak di Korea.

Isu sensitif sebetulnya dan ia juga tidak berani membayangkan tanggapan dari pihak keluarga Sehun dan juga dari pihak manajemen SM, pihak EXO-L dan juga orang lain yang mengenal mereka. Untuk sekedar membayangkan saja, ia ngeri.

"Kenapa ? karena sebetulnya kau juga sayang padaku kan ?" Chanyeol meringsek maju dan menghimpit tubuh Sehun sampai punggungnya menempel di meja pantry dapur.

"Hyung...hyung , tung..." Ucapan sehun terhenti seketika ketika merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dan membungkamnya saat itu juga. Tngan Chanyeol berada di dagunya, memegangnya lembut, menahan di sana.

Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan awalnya Sehun enggan untuk membalas, ia diam saja sampai ciuman itu bertambah dalam dan Sehun tidak ada pilihan lain selain membalas ciuman yang sangat lembut hingga membuatnya merasa terbang ke awang-awang.

Ia perlahan juga memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sudut bibir Chanyeol yang lembut. Dan ia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang awalnya berada di dagunya sudah berpindah ke pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Kedua tangan Sehun yang dari tadi berpegang pada pinggiran meja pantry pun tanpa sadar sudah berpindah, mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum di sela ciumannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak lagi berusaha menolaknya dan itu artinya kalau Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Biarlah seluruh dunia menolak mereka, Chanyeol tak peduli, asalkan Sehun menerimanya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Lumatan-lumatan halus itu mulai berubah menajdi lumatan-lumatan yang lebih intens. Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawah sehun secara bergantian. Dan mulai merasakan tubuhnya lemas, kalau saja Chanyeol tidka menopang pinggangnya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh ke lantai. Sehun emngakui kalau chanyeol pencium yang hebat, dan ia merasakan kenyamanan saat bibirnya dicium. Sesuatu yang hakan sekalipun tak pernah terlintas dalma mimpi tergilanya.

Mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, kalungan lengannya di leher Chanyeol makin mengerat begitupun dengan pegangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya, sesekali rapper EXO itu bahkan meremas pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Yaaaa...di mana semua orang, kenapa sepi sekali ?"

GAWAT ! GAWAT ! GAWAT ! Itu suara Baekhyun dan keduanya buru-buru memisahkan diri dan menjauh satu sama lain.

"Eoh ? kalian ? kalian sedang apa ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, yang melihat kecanggungan di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Betapa tidak, Sehun dengan canggungmembuka kulkas dan Chanyeol sendiri beridi di sebelah meja makan dengan gerakan canggung pula. Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya dan Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kalian habis melakukan apa ? kenapa canggung begitu dan kenapa aku bisa mencium bau-bau kecanggungan di sini ?" Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan curiga, mata sipitnya memicing dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ah tadi aku lapar, jadi aku ingin melihat di sini ada makanan atau tidak, eh Sehun juga di sini " jawabnya berusaha tenang dan Baekhyun memilih tidak mengindahkannya, mengangkat bahu dan berlalu.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu " katanya.

"Aku juga mau ke kamar lagi "

Sehun angkat bicara dan berlalu secepat kilat, dengan langkah besar-besar naik ke kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama Suho.

Chanyeol melihatnya dan diam-diam bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, menatap punggung Sehun yang dengan cepat menghilang di lantai dua.

Dua hari setelah ciuman itu, suasana canggung masih menyelimuti Sehun dan Chanyeol bahkan si maknae tidak menyapa Chanyeol sekalipun. Mereka bahkan masih saling berjauhan saat pagi ini berada di bandara international Incheon, mereka akan melakukan konser kecil di China.

Sebenarnya tidak berjauhan, namun Sehun yang seperti sengaja menghindari Chanyeol, karena ia merasa perlu waktu untuk memastikan seperti apa perasaannya pada hyung-nya itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk selalu berdekatan dengan Suho ataupun Chen. Dan CHANYEOL TIDAK SUKA ITU.

Chanyeol adalah tipikal pria posesif yang artinya ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang disayanginya berada terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, pencemburu juga, maka wajahnya selalu masama di bandara pagi ini. Karena mengenakan masker, jadinya bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut karena cemberut tidak terlalu kentara tapi tetap saja, tidak ada senyuman di wajahny pagi ini.

Ia memilih untuk memainkan handphone-nya, sekedar mengecek akun instagramnya untuk sekerdar mengalihkan perhatian dari Sehun yang dilihatnya selalu bercanda dengan Baekhyun , Chen ataupun Xiumin dan sesekali dengan Kai.

"Kau kenapa, dari tadi diam saja ?" tanya Suho

"Tidak apa, aku hanya masih mengantuk saja, jadi moodku sedang tidak baik " Chanyeol berbohong, namun matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi Sehun di ujung sebelah sana dan nampaknya yang diawasi tidak merasa sama sekali.

"Hyung, kau di pesawat duduk dengan Sehunnie kan ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah melirik tiket yang Suho pegang dan sang leader Cuma mengangguk.

"Aku...Hmm, tukar tempat duduk denganmu ya. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sehun . Tidak apa kan, aku sebetulnya duduk dengan Chen "

"Iya, tidak apa. . Kau bicaralah dengan Sehun, biar aku tukar duduk dengan Jongdae "

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-nya seraya duduk di kursinya di pesawat. Dengan santai menyilangkan kakinya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kurang tidur, selain karena mereka harus berangkat ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali namun juga karena selama dua hari ini tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak.

Penyebabnya ? apalagi kalau bukan insiden ciumannya dengan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu dan ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Suho hyung ?" Sehun merasakan tempat duduk di sebelahnya ada yang menduduki dan ia berpikir itu adalah suho karena sedari awal ia tahu kalau teman sebangkunya adalah Suho namun ia terkejut karena ternyata Chanyeol yang duduk dan bukan Suho.

"Lho, kenapa kau, hyung ? bukannya seharusnya aku duduk dengan Suho hyung, apa mungkin aku yang salah tempat duduk ?" Sehun melihat ke tiketnya dan mencari nomor kursinya di sana, ia tampak agak panik, mungkin tidak mengira kalau Chanyeol akan menukar tempat duduknya dengan Suho.

"Tidak, kau duduk di tempat duduk yang benar kok, aku yang sengaja menukarnya dengan Suho hyung " jawab Chanyeol enteng dan membuat Sehun bungkam.

Chanyeol sudah senang karena ini adalah kalimat pertama yang sehun ucapkan setelah Sehun mendiamkannya selama dua hari ii. Benar-benar mendiamkan dan tidka mengucapkan sepatah kata pun , yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa menukarnya ?" tanya Sehun seraya duduk di kursinya kembali, memasang lagi earphone yang tadi sempat terlepas.

"Ingin berada di dekatmu saja "

Sehun ingin tertawa, apa itu barusan ? apa barusan Chanyeol menggombalinya, apa dirinya tampak seperti gadis remaja yang mudah saja digombali seperti itu. Cibiran pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bohong... sebetulnya aku ingin bicara denganmu saja, Sehun-ah " sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Bicara apa ?"

"Soal yang kemarin ..."

"Lupakan saja, aku sudah melupakannya kok, kuanggap itu adalah perwujudan rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya " putus Sehun dan jujur saja, jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol langsung sedikit merasa kecewa. Ternyata sampai seperti itu saja, ternyata Sehun masih saja menganggapnya sebagai seorang hyung dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku minta maaf ya " kata Chnayeol akhirnya, nada putus asa terdengar di suaranya dan Sehun pun merasakannya. Ia menjadi agak bersalah telah membuat Chanyeol sedih.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka selama perjalanan. Sehun emnagntuk, amat mengantuk dan ia tertidur. Kepalanya terantuk di jendela pesawat dan melihat hal itu, Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang segera meraih kepala Sehun untuk disandarkan di bahunya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun seketika membuka matanya namun Chanyeol tetap memaksanya untuk bersandar di bahunya dan Sehun terlalu emngantuk untuk menolak dan melawan, jadinya ia diam saja dan meneruskan tidurnya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik wajah Sehun yang damai tertidur di bahunya.

Sehun begitu cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kulit mulus putih tanpa celanya (memang ada satu dua jerawat kecil di dagunya namun itu bukan masalah besar), bulu mata panjangnya, hidung mancungnya dan bibir itu, bibir yang sudah dirasakannya dua hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain, ke handphone-nya saja, daripada nanti ia berpikir yang tidak –tidak. Ia akan berbicara lagi dengan Sehun di hotel nanti. Ia akan menukar tempatnya sebagai teman sekamar Sehun, mudah saja, member yang lain akan bersedia dan takkan menaruh curiga.

"Chanyeol akan sekamar dengan Sehun "

Suho memberi penguman tentang kamar yang akan merea tempati di hotel dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini. Ia akan menempati kamar yang sama dengan sehun dan itu artinya ia tidak perlu repot-repot untukmenukar teman sekamarnya nanti.

Sedang sehun, pemuda manis itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, namun tak sepatah pun komentar mencuat dari bibirnya. Sebailknya, ia langsung membawa kopernya menuju kamar no 202, yang akan ditempatinya.

"Tunggu aku, sehunnie !" seru Chanyeol yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

"Mereka berdua kenapa sih ? kalian tidak merasa aada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua ?"

Chen berbisik-bisik. Di EXO, Chen adalah biang gosipnya bersama Xiumin. Dua member EXO-M itu adalah yang pertama akan berkoomentar kalau ada ynag tidak biasa di antara member merek dan menjadikannya bahan gosip.

"Chanyeol kan biasanya sangat dekat dengan Sehun, kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama, namun kenapa dua hari ini sehun seperti sengaja mendiamkan Chanyeol, atau ini hanya perasaanku saja ?" sambung pria bernama asli Kim Jongdae itu.

"Sebenarnya dua hari lalu aku juga melihat ada yang aneh dengan mereka " seru Baekhyun.

"Jadi, dua hari lalu aku baru pulang dari reading script dan aku melihat Sehun dan chanyeol ada di dapur. Mereka terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain, dan menurutku mereka sehabis melakukan sesuatu, namun aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sampai canggung begitu dan memang benar selam adua hari ini, mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain dan Sehun seperti sengaja menghindari Chanyeol. Ia puasa bicara dengan Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh menurutku " jelas si vokal utama bermarga Baek itu.

"Tidak biasanya mereka marahan " sambung D.O

"Iya, tadi saja Chanyeol menukar tempat dudukku, katanya mau bicara dengan Sehun "

Suho menimpali dan keenam member Exo itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tidur di ranjang yang mana, yang ini atau yang ini ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan tindakan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di ranjang yang terletak di dekat dinding.

"Sehun, kau kenapa sih ? sampai kapan sebetulnya kau berniat mendiamkan aku ?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan keluhannnya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap diam Sehun namun untuk saat ini, ia sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu kok " Sehun merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Lalu, sikapmu aneh dan tidak biasanya. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kejadian itu lupakan saja " Chanyeol mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Bukan ingin melupakan, aku mau kau jelaskan padaku, hyung " Sehun duduk kembali di ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan ikut duduk di ranjangnya. Melihatnya, sehun menggeser duduknya menjadi agak menjauh.

"Kenapa duduknya jauh ?" protes chanyeol

"Nanti kau menciumku lagi " jawaban sehun sungguh polos dan membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menciummu, kemarilah "

Dan Sehun menggeser kembali duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa ?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku, semestinya kau tidak melakukan itu, Chan hyung "

Sehun mulai merajuk dan menurut Chanyeol itu snagat imut. Sehun memang adalah sosok sexy dan manly ketika di atas pangggung namun pada kenyatannya, sehun hanyalah pemuda 23 tahun yang masih seperti anak kecil, terkadang manja dan menggemaskan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya para hyungnya di EXO sangat sayang padanya, tak terkecuali Luhan.

Luhan ? ya, mantan member EXO itu dikenal sangat dekat dengan Sehun, wajah mereka yang mirip satu sama lain menjadikan mereka sebagai salah satu offcial couple favorit di EXO dengan nama Hunhan couple. Dan kenyatannya Luhna memang dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai salah satu hyung kesayangannya dan ia terlihat amat nyaman ketika bersama Luhan. Sehun pun nampak begitu terpukul saat Luhan memutuskan nmengikuti jejak Kris untuk keluar dari boyband yang telah membesarkan namanya itu. Luhan belakangan menjadi dekat dengan Kris dan tak disangka akhirnya mengikuti jejak mantan leader EXO-M tersebut.

Kini mereka sedang berada di china yang artinya dekat dengan Luhan dan Chnayeol diam-diam merasa cemas kalau Sehun akan menemui Luhan secara diam-diam. Sudha bukan rahasia lagi di antara para member kalau mereka masih berhubungan dengan Luhan. Walau Luhan, Tao dan kris sudah tak lagi menajdi bagian dari EXO, namun mereka tidak serta merta memutuskan tali persaudaraan mereka, mereka tetap saling kontak satu sama lain. Dan Chanyeol tahu benar kalau tidak mungkin Sehun tidak menghubungi Luhan selama EXO berada di China.

Mereka akan berada di China selama tiga hari dan dalam waktu itu sehun pasti akan mengontak Luhan.

"Apa kau akan menghubungi Luhan hyung ?" tanya chanyeol.

"Mungkin, aku akan mengontaknya nanti. Kenapa ?"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama nanti "

"Denganmu juga ? hey, biasanya aku kan hanya pergi berdua dengan Luhan hyung "

Chanyeol terdiam, Sehun tidak mau diganggu ketika bersama Luhan dan hal itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau mau kena berita miring lagi ? apa kemarin tidak cukup Kai dan Baekhyun emnjadi korban, juga aku. Sekarang kau malah ingin jalan berdua dengan Lu hyung. Lupakan saja Oh Sehun, aku ikut atau kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Lu hyung !" putus Chanyeol. Sifat posesifnya muncul dan Sehun hanya bisa megiyakan saja. Ia kangen dengan Luhan hyungnya, daripada dia tidak boleh bertemu, sebaiknya ia tidak protes saat Chanyeol berkata ingin ikut.

"Aku menciummu, karena aku sayang padamu " akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku merasa tujuh tahun lebih kita sudah tumbuh bersama, dan aku mendadak takut kehilanganmu, jadi aku ingin kau menajdi milikkku "

Sehun tercekat, menajdi milik Chanyeol bagaimana ?

"Milikmu ? aku tidak mengerti, hyung "

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau akna menganggapku gila ? kalau aku bilang hatiku bergetar setiap kali melihatmu, apa kau akna bilang aku berbicara sembarangan ?"

Apa itu ? pengakuan cinta Park Chanyeol untuk Oh Sehun.

Mereka sama-sama pria kan ? tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini ? ini menjadi semakin aneh saja.

"Apa hyung ? kita sama sama pria, kenapa harus seperti ini, aku tidak paham, aku..."

"Bicara lagi, aku akan menciummu lagi "

Ancaman itu terbukti ampuh untuk membuat Sehun bungkam. Main dancer EXO itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan beranjak untuk mengatur pakaiannya di lemari hotel.

"Suka sekali kau menciumku " desisnya pelan.

"Mungkin karena bibirmu rasanya manis, jadi aku ingin mencium dan menciumnya lagi "

Perkataan itu sukses membuat pipi putih nan mulus Sehun merona.

"Kau cantik, Sehun " pujian kembali dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan hyung, aku ini pria "

"Apa kau juga akan bilang kalau kau manly seperti yang selalu diucapkan Luhan hyung ?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah merasa cukup manly " jawab Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah lagi kan ?" tanya Chanyeol, ingin memastikan jika Sehun sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Aku tidka marah, aku tidak pernah marah padamu kok "

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie !" Chanyeol berteriak gembira seraya memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Yang dipeluk terdiam, ia sekarang merasa kikuk kalau melakukan skinship dengan Chanyeol, namun yang ia lakukan selanjutnya malah membingungkan. Ia mengelus pelan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat Chanyeol merasakan kalau tangan Sehun sedang mengeus tangannya.

"Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku, Sehunnie ?" dan sontak membuat Sehun secara paksa melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol .

"Cuma bercanda " Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti mengantuk, masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum kita rehearsal " kata Chanyeol,dan sehun menagngguk. Melepas sepatunya , melepas jaketnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang tampan. Sebagai seorang lelaki juga, sehun mengakuinya. Sosok chanyeol begitu sempurna ditambah tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan kemampuannya bermain alat musik, bernyanyi, rap dan juga DJ. Sosok yang mungkin diimpikan setiap wanita untuk menjadi kekasih. Sayangnya sosok sempurna itu malah menyukai dirinya, yang bukan seorang wanita.

Namun sehun masih merasa normal, ia menyukai wanita , dan ia tidak mungkin malah menyukai Chanyeol hyungnya kan ? Tapi, setelah ciuman itu, pikiran sehun sepertinya akan berubah, karena ia mulai menaruh perasaan pada pria bertelinga lebar itu. Dan kini, setiap tatapan chanyeol padanya seperti sengatan listrik yang akan menggetarkan semua saraf tubuhnya. Dan terlebih lagi semua sentuhannya, bagi Sehun kini serasa seperti sesuatu yang akan menggelitikinya.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur, tadinya ia memang sangat menagntuk naun entah kenapa sekarang ia malah tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya, ia kemudian bangun dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang tidur.

Sehun berjongkok dan memandangi wajah Chanyeol.

Jemari kurusnya tanpa tersadar bergerak mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

"Mulai Terpesona denganku ?"

Sehun terkejut saat sadar Chanyeol mengetahui tindakannya dan menarik tangannya, sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Awww " serunya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sehun-ah ? diam-diam terpesona padaku ?" seru Chanyeol dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apan ? siap bilang aku terpesona padamu, jangan ge-er hyung " Sehun beranjak berdiri namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannnya dan membuat Sehun duduk di pangkuannnya. Mata Sehun melebar, ia meronta dan berusaha beranjak namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu kurus, Sehun. Makanmu banyak tapi kenapa kurus begini, jangan-jangan banyak cacing di ususmu ya ?"

"Hentikan, itu tidak lucu. Dari dulu aku juga sudah kurus begini ! lepaskan aku, hyung "

Chanyeol malah melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sehun dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu lebar Sehun membuat Sehun emnahan nafas saking gugupnya. Jnatungnya berdentum kencang dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kuopu yang kini menari di dalam perutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Oh Sehun. Sungguh-sungguh sayang padamu. Mengerti kan ?"

Sehun tak bergeming, ia diam saja dan tetap diam saat chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannnya.

"Ah, apakah kita harus membuat v app lagi seperti waktu itu? Mungkin akan seru, hyung ?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, sehun. Aku tidak mau membuat v app, aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Tujuh tahun, selama itu kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan aku sudah mengenalmu luar dalam, aku yakin kau juga begitu. Keluarga kita juga telah saling mengenal. Dan aku yakin perasaanku tidak keliru, aku sayang padamu, ah...tidak... aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

Cinta...Cinta di benak sehun adalah antara pria wanita, dan bukan sesama pria seperti ini. Cinta di benak sehun bukan cinta antara dongsaeng-hyung seperti ini.

"Sehun ?" Chanyeol mencoba melirik pria di pangkuannya yang tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kau dengar aku kan ? kau tidak tidur kan ?"

"Aku dengar kok, Chan hyung " Sehun memainkan telinga lebar milik Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu dan unik.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu, apa Oh Sehun mau menjadi milik Park Chanyeol ?"

"Hyung, isu LGBT kan sedang marak-maraknya, aku tidak mau dispatch lalu memergoki kita dan akibatnya akan sangat besar, tidak Cuma untuk EXO, namun untuk keluarga dan juga EXO-L juga semua yang mengenal kita . Aku tidak mau itu terjadi "

"LGBT ? apa itu ?"

"Ya ampun, kau ini bodoh ya ? LGBT itu Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual Transgender "

"Pikirkan saja itu nanti, yang penting sekarang apakah kau mau menerima perasaanku, kita akan berpacaran diam-diam, jangan sampai member yang lain tahu. Kita akan menjaga perasaan ini untukkita saja "

Sehun tidak tahu mesti bereaksi apa. Ia terlampau bingung, ia tak siap saat Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaanya secara terang-terangna seperti ini. Ia cemas, ia tidak mau dirinya menajdi bulan-bulanan media, dan menghancurkan EXO nantinya karena pastinya mereka akan dijauhi.

"Jadi, kita berpacaran begitu ?" tanya sehun dengan polosnya.

"Hmm, mungkin kata berkomitmen lebih tepat, Hunnie " kata Chanyeol kalem.

"Baiklah kalau begitu " Sehun tersenyum manis, manis sekali di mata Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa tahan lagi, dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Tuh kan, main cium sembarangan lagi " cicit Sehun

"Kau kan sudah resmi menajdi milikku, sayang " dan sukses membuat Sehun merona.

"Hentikan gombalanmu, Park Chanyeol "

"Yaaa...panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu " Chanyeol berlagak akan menoyor kepala Sehun namun malah berakhir dengan mengecup pipinya.

"Kau senang sekali menciumku sekarang " protes sehun dan Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu cantik dan menggemaskan ?" seloroh Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Awww, hey..kau ngambek ya ? Sehun ! Sehunnie !"

"Aku mau tidur, hyung. Waktu tidurku sudah tinggal sebentar lagi "

Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore yang artinya tinggal setengah jam waktu mereka beristirahat, karena pukul empat sore mereka harus latihan untuk performance mereka malam ini.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol melepaskan Sehun begitu saja, kasihan juga kalau Sehun menjadi kecapekan nantinya.

Mereka menjalani latihan untuk perform mereka dengan baik dan interaksi Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali menjadi perhatian para member lainnya. Betapa tidak , baru siang tadi mereka melihat kedua orang itu marahan , namun sekarang lihatlah mereka. Chanyeol bahkan berbagi minum dari botol yang sama dan Sehun juga tampak lebih senang daripada siang tadi.

"Mereka sudah baikan ?" tanya D.O

"Sepertinya begitu, baguslah kalau begitu " kata Suho dengan bijak. Ia tak ingin membernya ada masalah satu sama lain, mereka akan tetap bersembilan sampai akhir dan cukup tiga member saja yang keluar. Mereka berjanji kalau mereka akna lebih dekat satu sama lain dan tidak akan membiarkan satu orang lagi hilang dari keluarga mereka.

Sehun beristirahat sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya, emngecek akun instagram dan juga facebooknya. Namun matanya melebar ketika melihat satu berita yang diposting oleh media gosip tentang isu kedekatan Chanyeol dan juga Seohyun SNSD.

"Apa lagi ini ?" gerutunya. Sehun kesal. Iya, maknae kita kesal dan dengan menggerutu ia melewati begitu saja beita yang belum tentu jelas itu , ke halaman di bawahnya.

"Lama-lama ini semakin melelahkan " Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol berteman dengan personel SNSD itu ketika sedang syuting sebuah film di China dimana Seohyun juga menjadi salah satu pemainnya dan sebagai sesama orang Korea, wajar saja kalau chanyeol dekat dengan Seohyun daripada dengan pemain lokal.

"Kau sedang apa, serius sekali ?" Chanyeol menghampiri kekasih barunya.

Kekasih baru ? apakah sehun sudah menerimanya sebagai kekasih, Chanyeol tak tahu namun dia menagnggapnya begitu saja karena dengan begitu, ia bisa menumpahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada si maknae cantik.

"Hanya sedang main saja, mengecek akun instagram juga facebookku " jawab Sehun dan dengan pandangan mata terus tertuju pada layar handphone dnegan logo apel tergigit di belakangnya itu.

"Ya, Oh Sehun...apakah layar handphonemu lebih menarik dari wajahku ?"

"Mungkin " Sehun cuek dan Chanyeol bertanya, kalau mood sehun kembali jelek begini, pasti ada yang menyebabkannya dan mungkin saja Sehun...membaca isu atau gosip tentang seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Kau habis baca apa ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Sehun hanya diam saja.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol merebut ponsel Sehun itu dan mencoba mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sudah Sehun temukan di sana.

"Yaaa ! hyung , kembalikan !" protes Sehun tidak terima dan percuma saja, Chanyeol itu lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Sehun tinggi tapi Chanyeol lebih tinggi dan dengan mudahnya ia meletakkan ponsel itu di tangannya seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Pinjam sebentar, kau juga sering melihat ponselku " kata Chanyeol dengan santai seraya berlari menjauh ke sudut ruangan.

Xiumin, Chen dan juga Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menilai tingkah sehun dan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat ?

"Kembalikan, Chnayeol hyung !"

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa " Chnayeol berujar santai dan menyembunyikan ponsel Sehun di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, hyung ! Kembalikan sekarang, atau..."

"Atau apa ? kau akan apa ?" tantang Chanyeol. Senyuman jahil masih terpatri di bibirnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara sehun merebut ponselnya kembali dan ia punya trik nakal untuk kekasih manisnya ini.

"Ayo ambil " kata Chanyeol lagi dan sehun segera mencoba merebutnya di balik punggung Chanyeol dan saat itu juga Chanyeol malah memeluknya.

"Yaaa ! Kau sedang apa, lepaskan. Berikan ponselku ! Lepaskan, nanti yang lain lihat "

"Hmm, jadi kau takut jika ada yang melihat, kalau mereka mau melihat ya lihat saja, mereka kan juga punya mata " Chanyeol menyeringai jahil.

Chanyeol dan kejahilannya, ia memang dikenal sebagai member terjahil , Chen dan Baekhyun juga, namun Chanyeol amatlah jahil dan di dekat Sehun, jahilnya makin kambuh karena ia menilai tingkah Sehun yang menggemaskan itu.

"Lepas, hyung !"

"Tidak mau, jelaskan dulu apa yang sudah kau lihat "

"Gosipmu dengan Seohyun noona !: akhirnya Sehun bicara juga dan seketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu ?"

"Kau yang lucu, Sehuna ! Aku...dan Seohyun ? hahahahahahhahaha...aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya "

"Aku tahu "

"Lalu ? kenapa ? ah, kau cemburu ya ?" Chanyeol tersenyum yang di mata sehun terkesan agak mesum.

"Hentikan senyummu, kau seperti ahjussi mesum, hyung. Mengerikan. Aku tidak cemburu, jadi jangan kegeeran "

"Cemburu juga tidak apa, sayang "

"Hyung, aku serius. Berhenti memanggilku sayang. Aku tidak mau ada yang dengar. Lagipula sejak kapan aku setuju menjadi kekasihmu "

"AKU MENGANGGAPNYA SUDAH SETUJU " chanyeol menekankan dengan kata-katanya. Sehun heran kenapa bisa dia juga menyukai Chanyeol yang jahil plus keras kepala seperti itu namun diam-diam ia tersenyum juga.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Chapter 2 updated ...Jangan lupa review karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku. Makin banyak review, akan makin cepat update ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Pair : Chanhun**

 **Cast : All EXO member**

 **Warn : YAOI, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **Another Warn : Rated M For This Chapter, don't like don't read**

Konser yang berlangsung di Beijing kali ini sebetulnya bukanlah konser berskala besar, namun tetap saja EXO ingin menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka untuk menghibur para penggemar mereka. Kali ini mereka akan tampil dalam formasi lengkap. Sembilan personel. Lay akan menyusul mereka langsung dari Wuhan, dimana pemuda manis berlesung pipi itu baru saja menyelesaikan syuting reality show yang dibintanginya yakni Go Fighting season 2.

Exo sendiri dipastikan membawakan empat lagu yakni Call Me Baby, Love Me Right, Lucky dan Growl. Popularitas mereka di China bukan main-main dan tak kalah dari popularitas mereka di Korea dan sebagai satu-satunya member asal China yang tersisa, Lay ingin pula memberikan penampilan terbaiknya.

Ia terlihat lelah ketika sampai namun senyumnya merekah ketika melihat kedelapan member lainnya. Memeluk mereka dengan hangat satu-persatu.

.

.

Kesembilan member berjajar dengan formasi mereka ketika selesai membawakan Call Me Baby dan Growl. Mereka menyempatkan diri menyapa fans mereka dengan bahasa mandarin. EXO yang malam itu tampak seperti biasa tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru pun tak henti-hentinya mendapat teriakan riuh dari para penonton. Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Sehun pun seperti biasanya mengundang sorakan penontn, bagaimana tidak, member bersuara merdu itu terlihat menempel dengan Sehun sepanjang waktu. Dan sehun sendiri nampaknya tak keberatan sama sekali, namun jangan salah, ada sosok yang nampak sangat tidak suka di ujung yang lain.

Sosok tampan bertinggi di atas rata-rata, bermata bulat dan bertelinga unik itu selalu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan mengawasi setiap pergerakan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Baekkie sialan, anak itu benar-benar, seperti cabe-cabean saja. Minta digoreng rupanya. Enaknya saja menempel-nempel dengan Sehunku, awas saja kau Baekkie !" geram Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Namun bukan chanyeol namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang tidak begitu baik malam itu, ia tetap menampilkan senyum menawannya yang sukses membius para fans wanita di bawah sana.

Setelah mati-matian berupaya menahna rasa cemburunya yang mungkin agak berlebihan itu, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bernafas dengan lega setelah mereka membawakan Lucky sebagai lagu penutup mereka dalam konser malam itu. Satu persatu member EXO meninggalkan stage dan kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk kembali ke Korea besok lusa.

"Aku mau menemui Luhan hyung " kata Sehun pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka tiba di hotel.

"Eoh ? kau tidak capek ? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja "

"Kenapa tidak besok saja ?" Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam nan halus kekasih rahasianya.

"Aku sudah mengontaknya dan Lu hyung bilang besok ia tidak bisa karena ada konser jadi mending sekarang saja, aku pergi dulu ya ?" Sehun memakai jaket kulitnya dan mengambil dompet serta Iphone miliknya nmaun lengannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu "

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja, aku bisa naik taxi "

"Hey, aku memaksa. Ingat sekarang statusku apa ?"

"Apa ?"

Duh, Chanyeol heran sebetulnya, Sehun terkadang nampak amat cerdas namun di saat yang lain juga nampak amat tolol.

"Kita kekasih kan, aku ini pacarmu jadi sudah semestinya mengantarmu "

Pipi sehun tidak bisa tidak merona mendengarnya, telinganya masih belum terbiasa untuk mendengar kata 'pacar atau kekasih atua semacamnya " itu ekluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang dulu mungkin hanya diangggap seperti kakaknya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu, Yoda hyung " Sekarang Sehun bahkan sudah memiliki panggilan 'sayang' tersendiri untuk Chnayeol. Yoda hyung. Telinga Chanyeol yang lebar dibilangnya mirip dengan telinga Yoda, si mahkluk kecil namun hebat berwarna hijau dalam film Star Wars dan Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, ia tak keberatan sama sekali, karena menurutnya itu adalah karena sehun sayang padanya.

"Tidak, siapa yang cemburu. Tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana, aku ganti baju sebentar, tetap di sini Oh Sehun !"

"Ya ya, cepatlah, lima menit tidak keluar, aku pergi "

Dan lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudha muncul , dengan tshirt hitam juga celana hitam, ia keluar dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Kalian mau ke mana ?" tanya Lay yang kebetulan berpappasan dengan mereka di lorong kamar mereka.

"Kita mau...mau makan , iya kita mau makan " jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, tidak mungkin ia bilang akan menemui Luhan kan. Walau Lay juga sering kontak dengan Luhan, namun untuk kali ini, Chanyeol enggan berkata kalau akan bertemu dengan mantan member EXO itu.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya, apalagi ketika melihat tautan jemari Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Kelima jari mereka bertaut dengan smepurna dan tak ada cela. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat akan Luhan dan Kris yang juga pernah dilihatnya bergandengan seperti itu dan detik ebrikutnya ia mengetahui sebuah fata yang mengejutkan : Luhan dan Kris berkencan. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Lay ketika itu,bahkan pria bernama asli Zhang Yi xing itu sempat menanyakan langsung pada dua orang itu dan betapa kagetnya ia kalau ternyata Luhan berpacaran dengan Kris.

Bukan, bukan ia akan menentang mereka atau apa, Lay tidak pernah ambil pusing dnegan orientasi seksual para sahabatnya, kalua mereka sudah memilih jalan tersebut maka itu adalah privasi mereka dan ia akan merestui mereka bagaimanapun keadaannya. Lay adalah orang yang bisa memegang rahasia, terbukti rahasia cinta Krishan aman bahkan hingga mereka memutuskan keluar dari grup yang telah membesarkan nama mereka itu. Dan sampai sekarang, Lay bahagia kalau ternyata cinta mereka bertahan dan awet sampai saat ini.

Kembali ke Chanhun, sadar kalau sedari tadi mata Lay mengawasi gandengan tangan mereka, maka kedua orang itu serta merta dengan cepat melepas tautan jari-jemari mereka , membuat Lay terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu hyung " pamit Sehun dan Lay hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar terjadi di antara Sehun dan chanyeol, namun ia tidak perlu tahu itu sekarang. Itu adalah privasi mereka dan ia akan menghormatinya.

.

.

Luhan datang dengan wajah ditutup masker dan topi hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya. Menghampiri Sehun dan chanyeol yang duduk di pojok, agar tidak menarik banyak perhatian. Cafe yang menjadi langganan sehun dan Luhan saat mereka bertemu di Beijing itu nampak sepi malam itu, hanya ada tiga meja yang terisi.

"Sehun-ah ? Chanyeol ? kau ikut juga ?" Luhan berkata seraya membuka topinya.

Rambut Luhan yang kini dicat agak keabu-abuan membuat wajahnya makin terlihat cute, apalagi Luhan kelihatannya sedikit lebih berisi, pipinya nampak sedikit chubby namun itu baik, karena artinya ia tidak terlalu kurus seperti sebelumnya. Luhan jauh lebih bahagia dengan jalan yang dipilihnya sekarang ini.

"Iya, apa kabar , hyung ?" Chanyeol memamerkan deretan gigi putih rapinya dan memeluk Luhan sekilas. Luhan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, menyalurkan kerinduan pada mantan rekan segrupnya itu.

"Aku oke, tumben kalian datang bersama " tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Kemudian terkekeh pelan, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang terjalin antara Sehun dna chanyeol. Orang bodoh pun bisa tahu dan melihat kalua ada sesutau antara mereka, dibuktikan dari jarak duduk mereka yang mungkin terlampau dekat.

"Kalian duduk dekat sekali, padahal kursi masih lebar " Luhan berusaha bercanda namun malah menimbulkan kecanggungan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang seketika itu juga saling menjauh.

"Hahahaha, aku Cuma bercanda kok. Kudengar kalian habis konser ya ? tidak capek langsung ke sini ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku rindu padamu, hyung. Besok kau kan konser, sednagkan lusa kami sudah mesti kembali ke korea pagi-pagi, jadi kalau tidak sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu, ya kan ?" kata Sehun yang diiyakan oleh Luhan.

"Oya, kudengar juga kau syuting dengan Wu Qian ?" tanya Luhan, yang tentu saja mengenal lawan main Sehun itu. Aktris muda itu kan yang pernah menjadi model video klipnya Luhan dalam lagu bertajuk 'promise' dan Luhan emngakui ia cantik. Walau ia bukan penyuka perempuan namun ia mengakui kalau Wu Qian cantik, gadis itu juga baik.

"Iya, dia juga yang pernah jadi model MV mu kan, hyung ?"

"Hmm, dia gadis yang baik. Kalau kalian benar-benar saling menyukai, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merestui kalian " Luhan berujar dalam nada bercanda namun cukup membuat telinga Chanyeol menghangat.

"Kau ini, aku Cuma berteman dengannya, hyung " Sehun berusaha menteralkan suasana, karena ia tahu Chnayeol takkan suka mendengar candaan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Jadian juga tidak masalah " Luhan masih meneruskan candaannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku lapar, kita pesan makanan saja " tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutus percakapan Hunhan yang menurutnya tidak bermutu.

"Hyung, kau ini ? katanya mau memiliki abs, tapi makannya malam-malam begini. Nanti kau bisa gendut lho " canda Sehun namun ditanggapi dingin oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun memilih bungkam kali ini.

Makan malam mereka berakhir sekitar pukul satu pagi dan sebelum berpisah, Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun juga chanyeol.

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya ya ?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka ada di dalam taxi dan Sehun dapat menangkap pancaran nada kecemburuan dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku dekat dengannya, kenapa ?"

"Kau ini ? sengaja membuatku cemburu ?"

"Hyung, kau dan cemburumu itu. Hentikan, kau ini lebay sekali. Aku hanya bersahabta dengan Luhan hyung, lagipula kau tahu kalau aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar "

Sehun berkata dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Rahasia apa ?" tanya chanyeol penasaran, mata besarnya makin membulat.

"Nanti saja di hotel aku akan menceritakannya " kikik Sehun dan meremas pelan tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Apa ? Luhan dan Kris hyung ?" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengantelapak tangannya dan sedikit berteriak sebelum Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sedniri sekedar memberi Chanyeol isyarat agar jangan terlalu heboh berteriaknya.

"Mereka ? mereka benar-benar dalam sebuah hubungan ?" Chanyeol masih belum pulih dalam mode shock-nya.

"Iya dan kurasa bukan hanya aku satu-satunya member yang tahu soal ini karena kurasa Lay hyung juga mengetahui soal ini. Kua lihat kan ? kau lihat kan cara dia menatap gandengan tangan kita tadi, pasti dia juga sudha mengetahui sesuatu tentang Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung "

"Kau tahu sejak kapan, jadi itu alasan mereka keluar ?"

"Bukan, bukan . Itu bukan alasan mereka keluar dari EXO, mereka keluar murni karena keputusan mereka sendiri dan aku menghargai mereka. Luhan mengikuti Kris, itu pasti, namun itu juga karena Luhan hyung sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana dan sistem pembayaran yang berlaku di SM. Kau tahu kan kalau member China, pokoknya bukan asli korea mendapatkan epmbagaina honor yang agak tidak adil dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka akan ketidaknyamanan ini, kalaupun aku di pihak mereka mungkin juga aku akna melakukan hal yang sama "

Sehun diam sejenak, duduk di ranjangnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku...pernah memergoki mereka sedang bercumbu " bisik Sehun, seakan takut kalau ada yang mendengar.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya.

"Serius ?"

"Iya, Chanyeol hyung. Aku sangat serius. Aku juga sangat terkejut pada awalnya dan aku mana berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Luhan hyung, aku takut dia tersinggung jadi aku lebih memilih diam saja. Namun lama lama rasa penasaranku makin besar saja jadi kupikir tak apa jika aku tanya padanya dan syukurlah Luhan hyung tidak marah dan ia mengaku sudah saling menyukai dengan Kris hyung semenjak trainee "

"Persis seperti kita dong, aku juga sudah suka padamu sejak trainee "

"Jangan ngelantur, dan jangan menyamakan kita dengan mereka, tidak sama, hyung. Waktu itu kau culun sekali, dengan kacamata bulat harry pottermu itu dan tubuh tambunmu itu, kau sama sekali tidak setampan Kris hyung. Dia kan sudah tampan semenjak trainee jadi wajar kalau Luhan hyung sudah tertarik padanya, sedangkan dirimu, sama sekali tidak menarik, kau tahu itu ?" Sehun bergurau dan membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Benar, ia memanglah tidak tampan seperti sekarang ini, pubertas benar-benar membuat perubahan yang sempurna untuk penampilannya. Dulu ia hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedikit gemuk dengan penampilan culun dengan kacaamata bulat bertengger untuk membantu matanya yang memang minus (berterima kasihlah pada operasi lasik untuk saat ini).

"Tapi sekarang aku tampan dan seksi kan, jadi kau juga menyukaiku " Chanyeol menarik ujung hidung mancung Sehun yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Narsis sekali, oya kau kan memang narsis sampai hampir sebagian foto di instagrammu adalah foto selfiemu "

"Kita kan membahas Kris hyung di sini , kenapa malah membahas tentang aku ?" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Hahahaha, maaf... Eh, hyung. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuat v app lagi, aku ingin sekali kita bermian-main seperti waktu itu di Hongkong. Mengasyikkan sekali !" Sehun mulai merengek dan kalau Sehun sudah merengek manja begitu, mana bisa Chanyeol tidak mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, ayo !" Chanyeol menyiapkan tongsis berwarna biru miliknya dan mengajak Sehun untuk segera memulai siaran v app mereka.

Sehun bersorak senang dan segera bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

V app yang membuat Chanyeol dan sehun tidak tidur sehingga mereka menghabiskan hampir tiga jam perjalanan dari China ke Korea dengan tidur di pesawat.

.

.

Chanyeol menaruh tangan di dagunya, ia bingung mesti memberi kado apa untuk Sehun yang berulang tahun seminggu lagi.

Tepatnya tanggal dua belas April sehun akan merayakan hari jadinya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun atau dua puluh tiga tahun dalam hitungan Korea. Dan chanyeol tentunya ingin sekali memberi hadiah yang tidak terlupakan untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Tapi apa ? apa yang Sehun inginkan sekarang ini ?Chanyeol bisa saja membeli jam tangan Rolex yang mahal untuk Sehun, namun dia dan sehun sudah memiliki jam tangan pasangan dengan merk yang harganya bisa membeli sebuah rumah itu. Jadi tak mungkin untuk memberikan jam tangan lagi.

"Hey, sedang melamunkan apa ? " Lay menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung. Sebentar lagi temanku berulangtahun jadi aku bingung harus memberinya kado apa . Dia ini seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku, hyung. Apakah kau ada ide ?"

"Apa itu Oh Sehun ?" bisik Lay di telinga Chanyeol.

"Hyung... kau ini cenayang ya ? kenapa bisa langsung tahu ?"

Lay terkekeh pelan, pria manis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu aku tahu, Chanyeollie. Sinar matamu ketika membicarakannya tidak bisa berbohong, orang itu adalah orang yang sangat istimewa seperti katamu, dan yang kutahu orang yang sangat spesial untukmu sekarang ini hanyalah maknae kita itu. Seminggu lagi dia kan berulang tahun. Kau pikir aku bodoh apa ?"

"Hyung, maaf ya, terkadang kau memang nampak agak bodoh " sikap terus terang Chanyeol membuat Lay mendorong bahu lebar Chanyeol agak keras.

"Awww, sakit hyung !" cicit Chanyeol.

"Maaf maaf, jadi...aku sih punya ide, mau tidak ?" kata Lay.

"Iya, hyung. Aku mau, ide apa ? aku harus mmeberinya kado apa ?"

Dan pria bermarga Zhang itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin setelah itu, dia akan luluh padamu " Lay mengacungkan jempolnya.

Chanyeol sedang melakukan pemanasan di ruang latihan dance di dorm EXO. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam yang tipis dan celana boxer pendek di atas lutut.

Merenggangkan otot pinggangnya dan hal itu membuat perutnya yang sedikit berotot itu kelihatan jelas dimata sehun yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikannya dari luar ruang latihan sambil berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Keringat meluncur dari dahi Sehun karena melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, Hun-ah ?" tanya Chen yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyadarkan sehun dari dunia khayalan nistanya tadi.

Entah mengapa, semenjak resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, sehun menjadi sedikit...mesum ? Dia merasa dirinya sudah tercemari oleh sosok indah yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Apakah karena dia terlalu sering hang out bersama Eunhyuk Suju ya ? yang dikenal mesum itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Baik-baik saja kok .Aku mau kembali ke kamar saja ," ujar sehun dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan Suho.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Chen.  
"Sehun kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya.

Si vokal utama EXO itu menggeleng,

"Aku tidak tahu tuh, Yeol-ah. Coba kau datangi saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyusul Sehun setelah sebelumnya mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan handuk putih yang dibawanya.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, tapi tak ada sosok Sehun di sana. Dia mendengar suara air berbunyi.

' _Mungkin Sehun sedang mandi,_ 'pikirnya.

Dia melihat ponsel sehun yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan membukanya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat isi ponsel tersebut. Ada gambar yadong dirinya dan Sehun juga link dari beberapa fanfiction yang sama yadongnya dengan gambar tadi.  
Karena penasaran, pemuda bermarga park itu membuka salah satu fanfic itu dan membacanya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya dan dia menyeringai penuh arti.  
.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Sudah satu jam dia ber-shower ria untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Bayangan Chanyeol terus menghantuinya dan itu malah membuat air terbuang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memasuki kamar sambil membawa sebuah tali. Membuat Sehun sangat kaget dan ingin segera masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tapi terlambat. Chanyeol sudah menyergapnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" desahnya di telinga Sehun yang kini memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"A-aku mau –"

Belum sempat Sehun bicara, bibir Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibirnya. Kedua mata Sehun terbuka lebar karena ciuman itu.

Tangan Sehun mencoba mendorong chanyeol menjauh darinya, namun sia-sia. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan malah membuatnya terlena.  
Suara kecapan terdengar saat lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain. Chanyeol mendorong belakang kepala sehun sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Tapi ada rasa tidak suka di hati Sehun. Dia tidak suka didominasi. Dia ingin mendominasi Chanyeol. Padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol adalah dominan dan dia adalah submisif.

Dia terus membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan kasar hingga Chanyeol kewalahan mengimbangi Sehun.  
Sehun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol . Dia mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya tapi melanjutkan mencium leher Sehun .

Dia memberi kissmark di sana-sini hingga leher putih sehun yang tadinya putih polos dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan hasil karya Chanyeol.

"Nnnghh… Ah.. Haaah…"

"Ehmm… Hyungghhh.."

Desah Sehun. Tiba-tiba chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan sehun dengan tali yang dibawanya tadi. Sehun tentu kaget dan hendak melepaskan diri tapi terlambat. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh sehun ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Chanyeol berbisik lirih di telinga Sehun ,

"Kekasih-ku yang manis. Kenapa kau membaca fanfic yadong seperti yang ada di ponselmu?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang begitu menggoda. Suara berat Chanyeol menjadi semakin dalam saja.

Perlahan chanyeol menciumi pipi sehun, turun ke leher dan membuat kissmark di sekitar leher itu. Digigitnya perpotongan leher yang sensitif itu.

"Akh!"

Sehun menjerit kecil karena ulah jahil Chanyeol

.  
Chanyeol turun kebagian dada. Dimainkannya nipple Sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba paha dalam sehun dan membuatnya mendesah kencang. Tak ketinggalan bibirnya yang masih terus mengecap leher mulus sehun

.  
Chanyeol bangkit dan melepas pakaian yang dipakainya perlahan-lahan. Dia mencoba menggoda sehun dengan pose-pose seksi yang membuat junior Sehun tambah menegang di balik handuk yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tahu, Sehunnie. Kau itu nakal sekali," ujarnya menggoda.

Kembali dia menjamah tubuh Sehun. Ditariknya handuk biru yang melilit bagian bawah Sehun dan kini tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun tersisa.

Wajah Sehun memerah melihat juniornya sendiri yang sedang di goda oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraba paha sehun, tapi ketika dia hendak mencapai batang junior sehun dia malah tidak menyentuhnya dan itu membuat Sehun kesal.

"J-jangan goda aku, hyung~ Ah –"

Chanyeol meremas junior sehun dan mengocok-ngocoknya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Haah…Ah..Nnnhh… hyung…"

"Terus mendesah, Hunnie."

Makin dipercepat temponya mengocok junior sehun. Sehun meremas seprai yang menjadi alas mereka hingga kusut.

"Hyuung.. Aku mau –"

Sehun meremas seprei itu makin kuat dan cairan sehun pun tumpah di tangan Chanyeol. Diperhatikannya tangannya yang lengket dengan cairan berwarna putih milik sehun itu kemudian menjilatnya dengan gaya menggoda. Melihat hal itu, junior sehun kembali menegang.

"Rasamu manis, wajahmu Kau juga cepat sekali tegangnya. Membuatku makin bergairahh…" digigitnya telinga Sehun kemudian dijilatnya.

Dibukanya lebar kedua kaki Sehun dan diarahkannya wajahnya ke junior Sehun. Ditiupnya junior itu, menyebabkan tubuh sehun bereaksi.

Kemudian diraupnya junior sehun dalam mulutnya. Dijilatnya bagian ujung junior sehun yang mengeluarkan cairan bening lalu dikulum dan dihisapnya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat karena ulah kekasihnya itu

"Hyung… ja-jangan…"

Chanyeol terus mengulum junior Sehun. Hingga ketika Sehun hendak mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendorong kepala Sehun agar melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Sehun menurut dan mengulum junior Chanyeol yang lebih besar daripada miliknya

.  
"Haa… sayang.. Kau hebat… terus~ Ah~"

Sehun pun mempercepat kulumannya hingga –

"Sehun-ah… Akuhhh mau ke…Luarhhh…"

dia mendorong kepala Sehun agar seluruh cairannya ditelan oleh sehun. Membuat Sehun hampir tersedak karenanya.

Chanyeol mendorong Sehun dan duduk di atas perut Sehun Perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Sehun.

"Akh!" Sehun menjerit kecil saat junior Chanyeol yang lumayan besar itu memasuki dirinya.

"Hyungg! Ah.. Lepasss..kanhh talinyaahhh…."

Ujar Sehun dengan susah payah karena kenikmatan akibat junir chanyeol yang terus memasukinya. Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia terus memasukkan juniornya secara paksa ke dalam lubang Sehun.

Dia menaikkan pinggulnya hingga tersisa ujung juniornya saja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang semakin kama semakin cepat itu.

"Aahhh… hyu-nggg.. a-kuhh ti-dakk khuat lagihh…" desahnya.

"Le-lepaskannh.. talinyaa…"  
Akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan sehun tadi. Segera Sehun meraih pinggang Chanyeol dan menaik turunkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan cepat.  
"Kyaaahh… ffaa-faster!" tubuh mereka berbalik posisi.

Chanyeol terus menyodokkan juniornya menembus lubang Sehun. Sehun pun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang chanyeol yang menerobosnya.

"Haaa… haahh.. Lubangmu nikmat sekali, Hun-ah.." desah chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mendesah hingga akhirnya klimaks mendahului Sehun. Bebrapa sodokan berikutnya, sehun pun mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun hendak menutup matanya karena lelah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur, Sehunnie ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah, Hyung.." ujar sehun dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tapi aku masih mau lagi."

"Tidak, Hyung!"

"Tidak ada bantahan lagi. Salahkan dirimu yang begitu indah, hingga membuatku kecanduan dan ingin menyentuhmu setiap saat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar kembali suara desahan, erangan dan jeritan dari kamar Sehun-Suho itu.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut pipi Sehun, yang kini tertidur di dekapannya. Sehun telah menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya padanya dan chanyeol tak bisa lebIh bersyukur daripada itu.

"Ini untukmu, Sehunnie " bisiknya di telinga Sehun dan mengecup daun telinga kekasihnya pelan.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah gelang Cartier seri Just en clou berwarna gold bertatahkan berlian di sekelilingnya di depan matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku " Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah muda Sehun dan membuat sehun hampir menitikkan air matanya.

"Hey, kok menangis ? kau tidak suka kadonya ?" Chanyeol panik karena sehun menangis, emngira Sehun tidak menyukai pemberiannya.

"Bukan begitu, aku suka, Hyung...terima kasih " Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol lega seketika.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberimu jam tangan namun kita kan sudha punya jam tangan couple, jadi aku minta saran Lay hyung"

Kejujuran Chanyeol yang seperti itu yang membuat sehun semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk mempercayakan cintanya pada Chanyeol yang lebih tua dau tahun darinya itu. Ia tersenyum lagi, menangkup wajah chanyeol yang tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku suka sekali "

"Kita sekarang mempunyai gelang couple " Chanyeol menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang juga dilingkari gelang yang sama persis.

Dan Sehun kembali nterngaga, pacarnya ini penuh sekali dengan kejutan manis.

"Eoh ? kau juga pakai ? kau kan jarang memakai gelang ?"

"Aku mau menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau akau milikku "

"Apa tidak emngundang kecurigaan nantinya ?" Sehun nampak agak cemas dengan reaksi orang dan member EXO nantinya yang pastinya akna bertanya tentang gelang pasangan itu namun dijawab gelengan cepat Chanyeol.

"Tidak takut, bilang saja kita suka, gampang kan "

Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum emndengarnya, ia mempercayai kalau Chanyeol sudah memikirkan tentang itu dan dia tak takut apapun selama ada pacarnya ini bersamanya.

 **TBC**

 _ **NB : Wahh...adegan rate M nya terjadi ! Sehun kita udah nggak suci lagi ! Lol...Tapi Chanyeol manis banget ya, setuju nggak ? like usual ya, Rn R**_

 _ **Tapi mungkin setelah ini nggak bisa fast updet lagi soalnya bosku udah balik dari luar negeri jadi nggak bisa curi-curi waktu lagi bikin ff di kantor hehehehhee...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 : SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY (SPECIAL CHAPTER)**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **Cast : ALL EXO MEMBERS**_

 _ **Warn : TYPO (S)**_

Sehun menatap gelang Cartier yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kurusnya. Wajahnya masih merona jika mengingat kejadian semalam, di mana dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti gadis remaja yang labil dan mudah sekali merona namun kenyataannya berbicara seperti itu. Pipi putihnya mudah sekali nampak kemerahan jika mengingat kekasihnya yang sekaligus member segrupnya itu.

Atas permintaan Sehun juga, akhirnya Chanyeol tidak memakai gelang miliknya karena Sehun masih tak siap kalau member EXO yang lain bertanya tentang gelang couple mereka tersebut.

.

.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 12 April 2016, Sehun merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh dua dalam umur internasional atau ke dua puluh tiga dalam umur Korea.

Namun ia sendiri masih meringkuk di balik selimut . Ia juga adalah member termalas di EXO dan juga karena jadwal syuting film perdananya, ia harus mendapatkan jatah tidur yang hanya satu atau dua jam saja, wajar kalau ia cukup letih.

"Hoam..."

Sinar matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dengan Suho melalui celah-celah jendela yang entah sejak kapan tirainya mulai terbuka.

Sehun mulai membuka mata meski masih enggan pun menggeliat sebentar. Sepertinya, si maknae bangun terlalu siang hari ini.

" Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkanku?"

Sehun bangun dengan raut wajah yang agak sedikit berantakan, seperti keadaan rambutnya saat ini. Setelah merasa sudah benar-benar sadar, dia pun berjalan menuju keluar kamar bermaksud untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi rutinnya yaitu mengomel pada member-member EXO lainnya.

Tapi ketika Sehun sudah siap-siap untuk melancarkan semua aksinya, dia melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Dorm EXO benar-benar sepi! Tidak ada satupun orang di ruang TV.

Kemudian dia pun berjalan menuju dapur. Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini,Baekhyun dan Chen sudah sibuk untuk memperebutkan jatah sarapan pagi mereka masing-masing yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah cukup. Tiba di halamna belakang pun tak ada satu manusia pun ia temukan. Sehun pun menghela nafasnya dengan kecewa.

"Kemana mereka semua? Apakah mereka semua pergi? Tapi kenapa mereka semua tidak pamit kepadaku? Bahkan Chanyeol, si Yoda itu pun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pun tidak. Biasanya dia yang paling awal menmberi ucapan, namun kali ini ?"

Si maknae manis namun evil itu mulai berbicara sendiri seperti orang tidak waras. Bahkan dia sangat kecewa tidak menemukan Chanyeol, kekasih rahasianya di EXO.

Setelah puas untuk mengomel, Sehun pun terduduk di sofa ruang TV. Saat ingin mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi, Sehun melihat ada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di meja tempat remote itu berada.

 _Dear Sehunnie, maknae kami yang manis,_

 _Hunnie...maafkan kami. Kami ingin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dulu untuk menghibur diri dulu dari segala aktivitas Exo yang sangat padat selama ini. Sebenarnya, kami semua ingin mengajakmu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kau terlihat sangat lelah jadi kami tidak berani untuk mengganggumu. Jangan lupa bereskan rumah ya maknae^^ kami menyayangimu hihihi_

 _Dari: Kami yang menyanyangimu ^o^_

" Aaarrgggh sial! Mereka semua mengerjaiku. Aku bisa membayangkan, pasti mereka semua sekarang sedang bersenang-senang. Sedangkan aku? Harus terdampar disini sendirian sambil membersihkan rumah.

Ya Tuhan...kenapa mereka semua tega sekali padaku? Bukankah aku selama ini selalu baik pada mereka? Meski terkadang evil juga sih , tapi ini kan hari ulang tahunku, kenapa malah begini ?"

.

.

"Hahaha pasti maknae kita sekarang sedang menangis karena membaca memo dari kita." kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa puas.

Member lainnya pun langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan semua ini. Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari spesialnya." komentar Xiumin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam dan ikut tertunduk juga. Sebenarnya, mereka semua berpikiran sama. Tidak ada yang pernah tega untuk mengerjai sang maknae.

Maknae mereka tersebut, walaupun kadang-kadang evil tapi nyatanya dia sangat sayang tehadap semua member lain yang umurnya lebih tua daripada dia.

Xiumin, Chen, D.O, Suho, Chen, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Lay pun juga sangat menyayangi sehun. Kalau saja hari ini bukan tanggal 12 April ..mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Ya! Kalian semua jangan sedih seperti ini. Kita harus tega pada uri Hunnie. Ingat, hari ini kita akan memberikan kejutan padanya."

Kai tiba-tiba bersuara.

12 April ? Ingatkah kalian ada apa hari ini? Ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun. Dan mereka semua disini sekarang bersiap-siap untuk memberikan kejutan pada maknae kesayangan mereka tersebut.

"Baiklah...jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

D.O yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin Sehunnie pasti akan menyukainya." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

-00-

 _Sehun POV_

Akhirnya...setelah sejak tadi pagi aku sibuk membersihkan seisi rumah, aku pun bisa duduk santai untuk beristirahat. Aku melihat sekelilingku yang tampak lebih baik. Aku mengerti kenapa ada pribahasa yang mengatakan bahwa "berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing." Ternyata, membersihkan rumah secara bersama-sama lebih mudah ketimbang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Aku sendiri bukanlah orang yang suka bersih-bersih, bahkan mungkin cenderung malas, namun dorm kami sangat kotor. Jadi aku membersihkannya.

Biasanya aku yang bertugas untuk membagi pekerjaan rumah pada masing-masing member, meski aku bukan leader namun Suho hyung percaya padaku.. Jongdae hyung tugasnya menyapu. Suho hyung membersihkan kaca. Baekhyun hyung mengepel lantai. Chanyeol hyung membereskan ruang TV. Sedangkan, D.O hyung dan Lay hyung bertugas untuk memasak juga mencuci piring. Aku jadi merindukan mereka. Mereka pasti sekarang sedang bersenang-senang tanpaku.

Aku berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Baru saja aku ingin menyalakan televisi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dari luar. Aku pun kemudian beranjak bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dari luar. Semakin dekat...semakin terdengar suara tersebut. Seperti suara orang sedang menangis.

"Huaaaa...hiks hiks hueeee" tangis itu pun makin lama terdengar semakin kencang. Aku berniat untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang sedang menangis di luar. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku ingin berubah pikiran. Aku takut kalau ternyata itu adalah suara orang yang berniat jahat padaku.

Aku pun kemudian mengambil tongkat baseball milik Jongin yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ternyata...

"Hueeeee...hiks hueeee" aku melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis sambil terduduk di depan pintu dorm kami. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya sudah lama menangis dan...aku bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Aku pun mendekatinya dan mengusap pipinya yang merah.

Gadis berumur sekitar enam tahunan itu cantik sekali dnegan rambut sebahunya dan mengenakan rok berwarna biru juga bando senada.

"Adik kecil...kenapa kamu menangis?" aku bertanya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ku lihat dia memperhatikanku sebentar kemudian tak lama dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menangisnya. Aku semakin bingung. Tuhan...aku harus bagaimana?Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil dan aku tidak bisa melihat mereka menangis.

"Cup cup cup jangan menangis sayang. Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau tidak menangis?" aku mulai frustasi. Tangisnya tak lama kemudian mulai berkurang, hanya sisa isakan yang masih ada.

"Jadi, namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Hiks...namaku Lolen." jawabnya singkat sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang berair.

"Hmm...jadi kenapa Lolen bisa ada disini?" tanyaku hati-hati sambil mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Hiks...Lolen tadi disuruh tunggu disini sama eomma. Katanya eomma mau pergi sebentar. Tapi eomma perginya lama. Eomma ninggalin Lolen hueeee"

Lauren kembali menangis. Aku semakin bingung. Bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak menangis lagi? Memang aku sangat suka anak bukan berarti aku bisa dengan mudah menghentikan anak kecil yang sedang menangis seperti sekarang ini.

"Lauren sayang jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau Lauren sekarang masuk dulu ke dalam dorm oppa? Lalu kita bermain di dalam sambil menunggu eomma kamu datang."

Ajakku lembut kepadanya. Ku lihat tangisnya kembali berhenti. Dia melihat padaku dengan tatapan polosnya. Aigoo...lucunya anak ini.

"Baiklah oppa...tapi oppa tidak akan jahat pada Lolen kan?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

Aigoo... Apakah tampang tampan sepertiku ini bisa dibilang tampang orang jahat? Hft lama-lama aku frustasi.

"Tidak mungkin sayang. Oppa kan orang yang baik. Kajja kita masuk."

Aku pun memegang tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk. Untung keadaan dorm sudah bersih...kalau tidak aku pasti akan malu pada anak kecil ini.

"Oppa ...apakah oppa sendirian disini?" Lauren bertanya sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang memang sepi. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Oppa tinggal dengan 8 kakak oppa disini. Tapi mereka sedang pergi sekarang. Kalau mereka sudah pulang, Lauren pasti bisa bermain dengan mereka."

Ya itu juga kalau mereka pulang. Hari sudah siang tapi kenapa mereka belum pulang juga? Apakah mereka tersesat? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aku sebenarnya daritadi sudah menghubungi mereka. Tapi sial telepon genggam mereka tidak ada yang aktif.

"Oh begitu...oppa aku bosan. Aku ingin menonton."

"Baiklah...mari kita lihat acara TV siapa tau ada yang menarik. Oh ya, panggil oppa Sehun oppa ya"

Kemudian aku menyalakan televisi. Apa ini? Di hari sabtu seperti ini kenapa semua acara TV rata-rata adalah drama percintaan? Lauren tidak mungkin menonton acara seperti ini. Aku pun mencari akal. Aha! Aku tau.

Aku berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun hyung, meninggalkan Lauren yang sepertinya sedang asyik bermain dengan remote TV. Di kamar Baekhyun, ternyata berantakan sekali. Aku mencari sebuah barang. Ketika mencari, aku pun menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah tanggal berbentuk badan Rilakkuma. Karena iseng, aku mengambil tanggal tersebut. Siapa tau Baekhyun hyung merencanakan sesuatu karena ku lihat ada beberapa tanda yang terdapat di masing-masing tanggal itu.

Ketika sampai di bulan April, aku menemukan sebuah tanda di tanggal 12. Ya...itu adalah hari ulang tahunku dan hari itu adalah hari ini. Namun, sepertinya mereka semua lupa dengan hari spesialku itu.

Entahlah...tapi memang benar buktinya tak ada satupun teman-teman satu manajemen ku dari SM yang mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Biasanya dari pagi, para sunbae dan hoobae ku tidak pernah lupa.

"OPPA, SEHUN OPPA..."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sepertinya, Lauren memanggilku. Aku pun bergegas untuk mencari barang yang aku cari. Hore! Akhirnya ketemu.

"Mian, oppa tadi mencari sesuatu dulu. Ini yang eonnie cari hehe." Jawabku sambil menunjukan DVD Pororo yang sekarang ada di tanganku. Aku tau Baekhyun masih menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini, makanya aku mencari ditempatnya.

"Yey! Lolen suka Pororo."

Gadis kecil itu berteriak senang saat aku menunjukkan DVD Pororo tersebut. Aku tau, anak-anak kecil di dunia khususnya di Korea saat ini sedang terkena demam Pororo. Menurutku, penguin kecil itu memang lucu. Maka dari itu, tidak salah banyak orang yang menyukainya termasuk aku. Tapi...aku tidak separah Lauren sih hehehe...Aku memang terkadang masih suka menonton kartun namun terkadang juga aku nonton film action hehehe...

Dering iphoneku, tiba-tiba saja membuatku terbangun. Aku pun langsung menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang ada diseberang sana, yang sedang meneleponku.

"Yeobosseyo?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Hyung...ini aku Taeyong. Apakah kau sedang di rumah?"

Rupanya Lee Taeyong, member grup rookie besutan SM, NCT U yang meneleponku.

"Iya aku sedang di rumah, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menguap sebentar saat menjawabnya, aku merasa lelah entah mengapa.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain. Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Hah? Tumben sekali...sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk me-"

Aku refleks menoleh ke arah sebelahku. Ya ampun...dia kemana?

Tanpa menghiraukan Taeyong yang daritadi memanggil namaku di telepon, aku tetap mencari dia.

Lauren... dia kemana? Terakhir aku meninggalkannya karena tertidur, aku ingat dia masih ada di sebelahku sambil menonton Pororo. Tapi...tapi kemana dia sekarang? Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku mencari ke segala sudut ruangan. Tidak ada...tidak ada...aku ingin menangis. Apakah eommanya sudah menjemput dia? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak pamit dulu kepadaku?

"Taeyongie...tolong aku. Cepatlah datang ke dormku sekarang juga."

Aku mulai panik ketika berbicara dengan Taeyong. Sebenarnya umurku dan dia tidak jauh berbeda, umur kita hanya terpaut satu tahun, Taeyong lebih muda setahun. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa sejak dulu memanggilnya hyung. Memang aneh, tapi sepertinya member NCT U itu sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Jangan panik. Kau membuatku cemas "

Taeyong mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

Aku terduduk lesu di sofa. Pikiranku kalut karena Lauren. Aku takut...saat tertidur tadi, dia pergi ke luar dan ternyata dia diculik oleh orang jahat! Tidak...aaaaaaargh. Aku semakin panik saat memikirkan itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak diculik.

Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun baru kenal tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal jika Lauren sekarang benar-benar diculik orang jahat. Aku sangat menyayangi anak kecil...membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong

Suara bel dorm berbunyi. Itu pasti Taeyong

Ketika membuka pintu, tanpa pikir lagi aku pun langsung menarik tangannya. Aku takut...aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Lauren. Taeyong sepertinya kaget dan bingung. Namun,dia mencoba untuk menenangkanku dengan cara memelukku.

"Kau...kau kenapa , hyung? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau panik seperti ini ?" tanya Taeyong pelan sambil mengusap pelan punggungku.

Aku merasa nyaman ketika dia melakukan hal itu. Taeyong itu sebenarnya adalah teman dekatku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kami pertama berkenalan di sebuah acara musik. Dia seperti sahabatku sendiri...dan adikku sendiri.

"Jadi begini..."

Dan aku mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari mulai pertemuan pertama dengan Lauren, sampai pada saat dia hilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm...jadi begitu ceritanya."

Aku tiba-tiba sadar, sejak tadi posisiku belum berubah. Kami duduk dekat sekali.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai memelukmu seperti tadi Yongie hehe."

Aku tersenyum garing saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang susah ditebak.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, santai saja. Oh ya jadi kau maunya bagaimana habis ini? Mencarinya?" tanya Taeyong sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"Iya...sepertinya begitu. Aku akan tenang, jika nanti di luar aku melihat Lauren sudah bersama eommanya."

Jawabku sambil menundukan kepalaku dengan lemas. Tiba-tiba Taeyong menarik pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Ayo kita cari dia di luar"

dia pun menarik tanganku lalu mengajakku pergi ke luar. Aku mengikutinya dengan wajah bingung. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong menyetir mobil dengan pelan supaya aku bisa melihat keadaan sekitar.

Siapa tau aku bertemu dengan Lauren...hft aku menyesal. Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkannya tidur, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

"hyung...apakah kau sudah makan?" suara Taeyong memecah keheningan.

"Belum ...aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."jawabku pendek.

"Kau harus makan atau nanti kau akan sakit."

"Nanti saja ."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Ini sudah sore dan kau belum makan? Oh iya bagaimana kalau kita berhenti di taman bermain yang tidak jauh dari sini. Bukankah kau suka dengan burger? Siapa tau juga kita bisa menemukan Lauren disana." ajak Taeyong kepadaku sambil berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan jalan yang saat itu sedang lumayan padat.

"Ah! Kau pintar sekali Yongie. Siapa tau Lauren dan eommanya sedang bermain disitu." Aku masih sangat berharap sekali kalau Lolen sekarang sedang bersama eommanya. Aku berharap sekali...

"Nah...maknae pintar." puji Taeyong sambil tertawa.

-00-

Keadaan taman bermain saat itu lumayan sepi dari biasanya. Mungkin, hari ini orang-orang lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan seperti yang dilakukan hyung-hyungku saat ini. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Aku kan belum minta ijin pada mereka untuk pergi. Hah...sudahlah memang mereka peduli padaku ?

"Yongie...aku lapar." Kataku pada Taeyong. Aku menyesal tadi sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lapar. Karena kenyataannya...aku sangat lapar sekali sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan membelikanmu burger dulu."

"Kita pergi saja, aku yang lebih tua, tapi kenapa malah kau yang mengurusiku "

Aku sibuk memainkan iPhone ku yang dari tadi tidak bersuara. Aku membaca semua pesanku. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat semua isi pesanku dengan Taeyong.

Lucu sekali...dia terkadang bisa lebih dewasa daripada aku yang berumur setahun di atasnya.

Aku sempat menolak ketika awalnya dia ingin memanggilku hyung. Menyebalkan sekali...kesannya aku 10 tahun lebih tua daripada dia.

5 menit...10 menit...30 menit...Dia tidak juga kembali. Dia membelikanku burger di mana sih? Kenapa lama sekali? Untuk mengusir rasa bosanku, aku pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu. Taman bermain itu baru saja dibangun, dan aku belum terlalu hapal area disana. Aku berharap saat berjalan nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan Lauren ataupun Taeyong.

Hari sudah mulai terasa gelap. Aku melihat jam ditanganku, ternyata sudah hampir jam 7 KST. Aku belum menemukan Taeyong ataupun Lauren.

Ketika aku bermaksud untuk menghubunginya, aku menemukan suatu kenyataan bahwa...baterai telepon genggamku habis! Tuhan...bagaimana ini?

"Perhatian...perhatian...bagi para pengunjung diharapkan untuk segera keluar dari taman bermain karena waktu berkunjung sudah habis " pengumuman mulai bergema di taman bermain ini.

" Apa? Kenapa aku baru tau kalau taman bermain ini mempunyai batas waktu kunjung yang singkat. Aku pun semakin cemas, aku melihat sekelilingku. Gelap...aku tak tau ini dimana.

Aku mencoba untuk mencari bangunan yang kira-kira terdapat petugas yang bisa membantuku keluar dari sini. Aku takut mereka tak tau kalau masih ada pengunjung yang terjebak disini. Aku takut...aku takut...dan aku akhirnya menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku terduduk sendirian di pinggir jalan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Kepalaku aku tenggelamkan di antara kedua pahaku. Aku menangis terisak disana. Aku sudah menyerah. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan kecil yang mengusap kepalaku. Aku kaget, dengan perlahan aku menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang mengusap kepalaku. Ternyata...

"LAURENN!" aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ternyata anak ini tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia sekali melihatnya sehat dan tidak terluka. Aku menangis saat memeluknya.

"Oppa...kenapa menangis?"tanya Lauren bingung. Aku melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa tidak apa-apa sayang. Hmm...kenapa Lolen bisa ada di sini?"

aku bertanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang hangat. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tanganku. Dia ingin mengajakku kemana?

Aku semakin bingung ketika aku diajak ke suatu tempat yang gelap dan sepi. Tiba-tiba...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN!"

Aku berdiri lemas saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Semuanya...semuanya ada di depanku sekarang. Aku menangis semakin hebat saat melihat member-member EXO , para sunbaeku di SM dan teman-temanku ada di hadapanku sekarang. Mereka semua mengerjaiku sial!

"KALIAAAAN." Aku berlari ke arah mereka semua sambil mengajak Lolen yang daritadi tertawa melihat kelakuanku.

"Hunnie...kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil menahan...tawanya yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan aaaargh. Ku lihat hyung-hyungku di Super junior juga tertawa puas saat melihat tampangku sekarang.

"Kalian semua jahat padaku."

Kataku sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin. Persetan dengan usia mereka yang lebih tua. Mereka semua menggerutu kesakitan dan aku tertawa puas HAHAHA.

"YA APPO! Sehunnie kajja tiup lilinnya lalu kita potong kuenya. Aku sudah tak sabar." ajak Kai sambil menunjukan wajah rakusnya.

"Sebentar, dia..."

Aku melihat sekelilingku mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencariku ya?" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Taeyongie...kau darimana saja hah? Katanya mau membelikanku burger, tapi mana?" aku bertanya kepadanya sambil cemberut.

"Kau mau tau? Jadi begini..."

 **#FLASHBACK**

"Yeobosseyo?"

"Annyeong oppa...ini aku Suho. Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Kalau aku bisa, pasti aku akan membantumu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Begini Yongie. Tanggal 12 April nanti kan Sehunnie akan berulang tahun. Rencanya aku dan yang lain ingin memberikan kejutan padanya."

"Terus...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau cukup mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka itu. Nanti kau tinggalkan dia sendirian disana. Biarkan dia tersesat hahaha"

"Kau ini jahat sekali ya. Tapi apakah dia tidak curiga kalau aku tiba-tiba mengjaknya pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Kau tenang saja Yongie. Nanti akan ada Lauren yang menjadi alasan kuat supaya dia tidak curiga saat kau mengajaknya ke taman bermain."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu kalian."

"Gomawo, Yongie-ah "

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apakah Taeyong mau membantu kita?" tanya D.O penasaran.

"Tenang saja...dia akan membantu kita." jawab Suho sambil mengacungkan jempolnya .

 **#FLASHBACK END**

"YA JADI INI SEMUA JUGA ULAHMU LEE TAEYONG?" tanyaku sambil memukul pundaknya dengan pelan

.

"Hahahaha maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini semua juga ada alasannya." Taeyong tersenyum kepadaku.

"Alasan? Alasan apa?" aku kembali bertanya sambil menunjukkan wajah bingungku.

"Alasannya...karena ah, sudahlah, upakan saja hyung. Aku ingin memberikan kenangan indah di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh dua tahun."

Jawabnya pelan sambil memegang bahuku.

"Yaaaa...kau mengerjaiku lagi yah?" tanyaku pelan sambil tertawa.

Tidak...semua ini pasti ulah jahil mereka untuk mengerjaiku.

Diam-diam ada seseorang yang malah memasang wajah masam. Chanyeol, member terjangkung itu tengah meredam kecemburuan bodohnya saat melihat keakraban Taeyong dan kekasihnya.

Memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Suho mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart ulang tahun yang simpel namun manis karena bertabur buah strawberry, yang juga buah kesukaan Sehun.

Sehun hampir saja menitikkan air mata karena terharu akan hyung-hyungnya yang ternyata sangat sayang padanya.

"Kami tidak melupakanmu kok, hyung "

Taeyong berbisik di telinga Sehun dan Sehun hanya terkikik pelan, matanya kemudian tak sengaja bertumbukan dengan mata Chanyeol dan ia merasakan lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan amat tajam. Sadar situasi yang dihadapinya, Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan segera menjauh dari Taeyong.

Chanyeol cukup tahu tentang kedekatan Taeyong-Sehun dan ia tidak cukup bodoh , jadi ia tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka sekarang.

Dengan segera ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menimbulkan pertanyaan member lainnya menyaksikan adegan bagaikan di drama-drama korea itu.

Chanyeol bukan tipe pencemburu, jujur saja ia bukan tipe itu namun entah mengapa, semnejak berpacaran dengan Sehun, ai menjadi tipe posesif, dan ia tidak menyukai kedekatan Sehun dengan lelaki lain, bahkan mungkin dengan perempuan sekalipun.

-TBC-

 _Chapter ini dibuat spesial Sehun's birthday._

 _Don't forget to review..Pai pai ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5 :JEALOUSY ?**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **CAST : ALL EXO MEMBERS**_

 _ **WARN : YAOI, BL, TYPOS(S)**_

Chanyeol terus saja menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sehun sampai...Sial, sehun juga tak tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya sampai ke mana.

"Hyungg ! berhenti, berhenti menarik tanganku !" gerutu sehun namun pegangan di pergelangan tangan kurusnya tak kunjung melonggar.

"Kau mau bawa aku ke mana !" cicitnya dan chanyeol kembali tak mengindahkannya.

"Hyung !" dengan kesal dan sekuat tenaga, Sehun menghempaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol dan genggaman Chanyeol terlepas juga.

Si submisif merasa kesal juga karena sedari tadi kekasih tiang listriknya itu terus saja menariknya sampai pergelangan tangannya memerah dan sakit.

Seharusnya dia yang kesal dengan Chanyeol karena kekasihnya itu sudah sengaja mengabaikannya di hari ulang tahunnya namun kenapa sekarang malah Chanyeol yang kesal padanya, Sehun merasa heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang kesal padamu, bodoh !" akhirnya Sehun menumpahkan semua kekesalannya sepanjang hari ini. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia terharu juga dengan kejutan yang membernya siapkan untuknya namun tetap saja...ia masih menyisakan setitik rasa kesal.

Namun apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya tak ayal membuat Sehun sangat kaget sampai hampir jantungan (maafkan author lebay ini huhuhu...)

Rapper Exo itu melakukan hal yang sudah sering ia lakukan baik di film maupun di dalam CF mereka, yaitu menyudutkan seirang gadis di dinding, bedanya kali ini yang ia sudutkan sama sekali bukan seorang gadis, namun seorang pria, yakni Sehun.

Dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, Chanyeol menyudutkan Sehun ke dinding dan mengurungnya di sana dengan lengannya yang ia letakkan di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Hyung ! apa-apaan ini, kau pikri ini di dalma film ? minggir !' namun Chanyeol di sana, tetap tak bergeming bahkan kedua mata bulatnya menatap mata Sehun dengan intens.

.

.

"Kau lihat kan ? kurasa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi di antra amereka , mereka sedang dalam tempo hubungan yang aneh menurutku " Xiumin, hyung tertua menganalisa.

Di mata para member, Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membawa paksa Sehun merupakan kejadian yang tidak biasa, seperti di dalam drama-drama saja.

"Mereka tidak pacaran kan ?" celetuk D.O dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Skandalmu dengan Krystal bukan untuk menutupi sesuatu kan ?" tanyanya pada Kai dan Kai tak percaya kalau D. O bisa punya pikiran sekonyol itu.

"Terlalu banyak membaca fanfic, hyung " cibirnya dan membuat D.O mendelik.

Namun ada dua member yang sekarang sudah benar-benar merasa ada yang tak beres, yakni Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mereka sembunyikan " gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

"A-a-apa ?" Baekhyun menutup ,ulutnya tak percaya saat Lay mengatakan kalua kemungkinan Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang ada dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Benar, mereka itu seperti Kris dan Luhan hyung dulu " ucap Lay pelan.

"Kuharap kau bisa merahasiakna hal ini dari yang lain dulu, aku tidak ingin skandal baru tercipta setelah Kaistal, kau mengerti kan ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tahu rasanya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang saat dirinya dna Taeyeon, leader SNSD itu tengah menjaklin hubungan dan netizen juga fans tidka setuju, ia tahu rasanya dibash habis-habisan oleh fans kedua belah grup dan percayalah, rasanya tidak ingin kau rasakan.

"Kupikir, aku bisa membantu mereka, aku bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian di saat Chanyeol dan Sehun menginginkan waktu mereka untuk berdua. Chanbaek couple kan memiliki banyak fans jadi serahkan saja padaku, kujamin hubungan mereka akan aman "

.

.

"Aku cemburu " akhirnya Chanyeol mengakuinya. Kecemburuan yang sedikit berlebihan memang.

"Hah ? cemburu ? dengan siapa ?" tanya sehun dengan polosnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sehingga membuat chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir manis itu.

"Hey!" cicit Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Taeyong...aku kurang suka saat kau bersamanya " Chanyeol berterus terang.

"What ? hyung, dia itu hanya kuanggap adikku sendiri, masa kau cemburu padanya ? kau sendiri bagaimana, aku dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun hyung selama ini dan kau pikir aku tidak cemburu, begitu ?"

Kalau sehun sudah berargumen seperti ini, maka takkan ada habisnya dan Chanyeol memilih mengalah saja.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, kau kan tahu kita sudah bersama dan kenal lebih lama dari aku dan Baekhyun cabe-cabean itu "

"Tidak seharusnya kita saling cemburu, hyung, semestinya kita saling percaya " lirih sehun. Dan diiyakan oleh Chanyeol yang mendadak melumat bibir pink sehun yang selalu tak pernah gagal menimbulkan gairahnya itu. Melumatnya dengan pelan awalnya namun menjadi lebih panas kemudian sehingga desahan halus lolos dari bibir Sehun.

Di mata Chanyeol, seorang Lee Taeyong memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Parasnya yang kelewat tampan bagaikan tokoh manga yang baru keluar dari bukunya membuat ia merasa tak aman kalau Sehun sedang bersamanya apalagi kalau terlalu dekat. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan kedekatan Sehun-Taeyong berlangsung terlalu lama. Apalagi kemampuan dance dan rap yang di atas rata-rata menjadikan sosok Taeyong semakin menarik.

(ssttt...author aja kepincut lol )

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Senyum terkembang di bibir laki-laki itu. Senang karena hubungannya dengan sehun yang telah menginjak sebulan aman-aman dan baik-baik saja.

Di tatapnya Pintu masuk Apartement Dorm mereka. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, dan entah kenapa mendadak perasaanya menjadi tidka enak, sambil berharap tak ada seusatu yang gagang Pintu dan ia masuk secara perlahan.

"Aku Pulang!" serunya.

Laki-laki itu segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di Rak yang paling bawah. Setelah itu ia melangkah memasuki ruang tengah.

Matanya membulat saat ia melihat Sehun kekasihnya terlihat sedang bersendagurau dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri 'Lee Taeyong'. Atau ia dan yang lainnya kerap memanggilnya 'Taeyong'. Bocah ingusan itu lagi. Ingin sekali ia meenendangnya keluar namun kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk mengusir pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu keluar dorm mereka.

"Annyeong!" sapanya. Chanyeol segera duduk dan mengambil Bantal yang berada di sofa dan memeluknya.

Membuat sehun terkejut dan seketika itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taeyong.

"Annyeong Hyung ! cepat sekali kau pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar dan menatap Taeyong dengan sinis.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun.

"Ah, wae?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mana member yang lain ?" Chanyeol malah bertanya hal yang lain

"Mereka keluar semua entah ke mana ? dan kebetulan Taeyong datang sambil membawakan banyak makanan jadi kita tidak usah memasak lagi, dia memang baik sekali "

"ah...Taeyong memang baik sekali " kata Chanyeol namun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, matanya sibuk memperhatikan posisi duduk sehun dan Taeyong yang dinilainya terlampau kasar kemudian beranjak.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Mian , aku naik dulu ke kamar "

"eoh, Hyung mau kuantar ke kamar ? " Tanya Sehun dengan polos, masih belum menyadari aura kecemburuan yang menguar kuat dari diri Chanyeol..

Tak ada jawaban namun Sehun memilih mengekori Chanyeol tapi tidak jadi lantaran Taeyong menahan tangannya.

"Hyung~ah, jangan pergi.." pinta Taeyong. Wajahnya sendu suaranya ia buat selirih mungkin.

Rupanya member tampan dari grup debutan baru SM, NCT U itu sedang curhat pada sehun lantaran dirinya sedang emndapatkan banyak sekali hujatan dari para netizen tentang sikapnya yang dinilai tak sopan di berbagi acara padahal ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Tapi Yongie. Chan Hyung sedang sakit," ujar sehun. Ia memandang Taeyong dan melepaskan Tangan Taeyong yang mengengam tangannya erat.

"Sebentar saja, aku mau curhat, hyung " pinta Taeyong dengan ttaapn memelas dan sehun mau tidak mau memilih untuk duduk kembali di sebelah Taeyong dan mendengarkan curhatan dari pria itu.

.

.

"Chanyeol ? kau kenapa ?" tanyaBaekhyun sesaat ketika ia tiba di kamar mereka, Baekhyun yang baru datang dari lokasi syuting dramanya mendapati rekan sekamarnya itu meringkuk di balik selimut tebal dan wajahnya pun sangat pucat.

Tak ada jawaban. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyentuh dahi Chanyeol dan lead vocal Exo itu terkejut dengan suhu panas tubuh Chanyeol.

"astaga, Yeol ! panasmu tinggi sekali !' teriaknya panik dan segera memnaggil Sehun yang ia lihat di ruang tengah.

"Sehun-ah ! cepat ke sini, kita harus membawa Yeol ke rumah sakit !"

Baekhyun berseru masih dengan kepanikannya dan diam-diam menrutuki sehun karena malah asyik mengobrol dengan Taeyong.

.

.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Yeol sakit !" teriak Baekhyun dari atas loteng dan membuat sehun seketika panik, meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian.

"Iya, badannya sangat panas. Tapi ia malah bergelung dalam selimut dan mematikan AC di kamarnya. Bajunya juga basah oleh keringat…" jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mengecek suhu tubuhnya ?"

"Belum…"

"Biar aku saja "

Sehun memandang sekelilingnya. Mencari dimana kotak P3K berada. Tangannya dengan cekatan mencari termometer dalam kotak setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu…" perintah Sehun yang langsung dituruti Chanyeol tanpa banyak bicara. Chanyeol mengemut termometernya. Rasanya sungguh hangat saat melihat Sehun merawatnya seperti ini. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih cantik saat manik coklatnya penuh pendar khawatir karena dirinya.

"Kemarilah…" Sehun mengambil termometer dari dalam mulut Chanyeol. Sedikit berjengit saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh termometer yang dipegangnya.

"38, 5 derajat Celcius. "

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Mengusak rambut Chanyeol yang lembab karena keringat.

Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sama sekali lupa akan Taeyong yang tadi ia tinggalkan di ruang tengah. Ia memencet nomor-nomor di ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

.

.

"Hyung, Chanyeol demam .Panasnya 38,5 derajat Celcius. Sekarang aku harus apa ?"

"Ia sudah makan ? Pastikan ia makan dahulu, kemudian beri obat penurun panas. Ayo cepat, aku ajari untuk membuat bubur yang sederhana." Sahut orang di ujung telepon.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun sibuk dengan beras yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempat penyimpanan. Meletakkannya di bawah kran air lalu mulai mencucinya sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan seseorang itu lewat telepon yang ia aktifkan loudspeakernya.

"Beri air sekitar tiga gelas, Sehuna. Masak diatas api kecil sambil sesekali diaduk. Tambahkan sedikit garam agar rasanya tidak terlalu hambar. Ingat, sedikit saja…" perintah orang itu yang menjelaskan _step by step_ membuat bubur.

"Kau sudah melakukannya ?" tanya orang itu.

"Sudah. Lalu sekarang ?"

"Carilah sayuran di dalam lemari es, lalu beritahu aku apa yang kau dapat."

Sehun membuka lemari es, mencari sayuran seperti yang diperintahkan 'orang ' itu.

"Di lemari es ada wortel, paprika, brokoli dan kubis. Mana yang harus ku pakai ?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung. Ah, ini pertama kalinya ia memasak sendiri. Sungguh sangat merepotkan jika bukan karena Chanyeol.

"Ambil brokoli dan wortelnya satu buah saja. Cuci bersih semuanya. Kupas kulit wortelnya lalu potong-potong menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil. Ambil bagian yang berwarna hijau tua saja untuk brokolinya."

Ia mencuci wortel dan brokoli sesuai yang diperintahkan orang di telepon. Mengupas kulit wortel dan mencincang halus brokoli. Kemudian ia mulai memotong wortel menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

"Masukkan sayurannya ke dalam panci yang berisi beras tadi. Aduk-aduk sampai airnya menyusut dan sayurannya matang. Baru kau boleh mengangkatnya dari atas kompor." Ia mematuhi perintah orang itu. Dengan sabar mengaduk buburnya secara perlahan dan menunggu airnya susut dan sayurannya matang.

Sehun menuangkan buburnya ke dalam mangkuk setelah airnya menyusut dan sayurannya menjadi lunak—tanda sudah matang.

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Sudah. Lalu sekarang ?" Sehun mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. Kaus abu-abu yang dikenakannya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Suruh Chanyeol makan dulu, baru kau beri obat penurun panasnya. Kalau perlu kompres dengan air biasa saat ia tidur. Ganti bajunya jika bajunya basah oleh keringat sehabis meminum obatnya. Ingat, jangan macam-macam ! Ia sedang sakit."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku tutup teleponnya ya ? Xie xie…"

Penasaran siapa yag sehun telepon ? ternyata yang ada di ujung sana adalah Kris, alias Wu Yifan, mantan member EXO yang telah resmi keluar sejak tahun 2014 lalu itu.

.

.

Kekasihnya sedang tidur kembali saat sehun kembali membawakannya semangkuk bubur untuknya. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat betapa pucatnya baby giantnya.

"Hyung, ayo bangun…"

Sehun mengusap kening chanyeol pelan. Membubuhkan kecupan ringan disana.

"Uhh…kau darimana ?" Chanyeol mengerang pelan saat sehun membantunya untuk duduk. Kepalanya masih pusing walaupun ia sudah tidur lama.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu…"

Sehun menunjukkan bubur dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atas nakas. Menyendoknya sedikit, lalu meniupnya sampai uap panasnya menghilang dan menyuapkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Sehun saat chanyeol memakan suapan pertama buburnya.

"Lebih enak buatan Lay hyung dan ibuku. Tapi, selama itu kau yang membuatkannya untukku, aku akan makan kok…" sahut chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Menyembunyikan iris obsidian miliknya. Sehuntersenyum tipis melihat chanyeol yang kembali tersenyum manis.

"Minum dulu obatnya…" Ia menyodorkan sebutir tablet penurun panas dengan segelas air mineral kepada Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan seluruh bubur buatannya.

"Hattchih…uhuk, uhuk…"

Chanyeol bersin dan terbatuk kecil setelah menelan obatnya. Sehun menyodorkan selembar kertas tissue kepada Chanyeol. Menatap prihatin laki-laki tampan yang kini meringkuk dalam selimutnya seperti kepompong. Menunggui dengan sabar Chanyeol yang sedang demam dari samping tempat tidur bersprei biru itu.

Dengan sabar, sehun mulai mengompres dahi Chanyeol seperti yang disuruh oleh Yifan agar demamnya lekas turun. Memeras handuk kecil, mencelupkan lagi ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin, memerasnya sedikit, lalu meletakkan di atas dahi Chanyeol.

.

Memberi kecupan ringan di bibir tebal Chanyeol setelahnya

CHU~

"Hunnie ! Nanti kau ketularan !"

"Maaf, tadi kau pasti cemburu lagi kan ?" godanya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku minta maaf, hyung "

"Apa harus dengan cara mencuri ciuman,Sehunnie ?" keluh chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibir pucatnya. Ia tidak ingin sehun ketularan demam.

"Kau tidak suka, eum ?"

"B-bukan begitu…"

CHU~

Satu lagi ciuman manis berhasil mendarat di bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat—hanya untuk menggoda laki-laki pemilik mata bulat yang tampan itu. Rasa panas dalam tubuh Chanyeol semakin menjadi saat sehun menciumnya lagi.

"Mukamu merah , hyung…" lagi-lagi sehun tertawa, mengusak pelan surai hitam Chanyeol yang masih menunduk malu.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya saat hari mulai gelap. Ia melihat jarum jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan hujan masih enggan menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti barang sejenak. Ah, rupanya ia ketiduran di samping chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Laki-laki tampoan yang katamya mirip Lee Minho itu itu bahkan tidak terganggu dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Obatnya sudah bekerja…" senyuman sehun kembali tercipta saat mengusap kening Chanyeol yang sudah agak dingin. Sepertinya suhu tubuh Chanyeol sudah turun. Ia memeriksa ponselnya. Ada dua panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan singkat dari Yifan hyungnya. Mungkin, kekasih Luhan itu khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol

"Bajunya basah, pasti tidak nyaman dipakai." guman sehun saat melihat baju Chanyeol yang sudah sangat basah oleh keringat. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil selembar kaus berwarna biru tua dan handuk kecil yang baru. Kemudian, melangkah keluar kamar dengan baskom berisi air bekas mengompres Chanyeol tadi. Ia menghidupkan seluruh lampu rumah, kemudian kembali ke kamar Chanyeol dengan baskom air yang baru.

"Hyung, bangun dulu sayang…" Sehun mengguncang pelan pahu chanyeol. Membuat kekasihnya kembali membuka matanya saat tidurnya terinterupsi lagi oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu. Pasti tidak nyaman kan tidur dengan baju basah seperti itu ?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia masih setengah mengantuk dan tidak begitu menangkap perkataan sehun. Ia hanya mendengar tentang baju, lalu setelahnya ia tidak dengar.

"Angkat tanganmu…" suruh sehun. Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang kini berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Lalu perlahan beringsut mundur ke belakang.

"Kau mau apa ?" ucap chanyeol terbata. Tangannya refleks menarik selimut sampai lehernya.

"Tentu saja mengganti bajumu !" seru Sehun

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku tidak semesum dirimu, hyung "

Sehun dengan mudah melepas kaus basah Chanyeol. Meletakkannya di atas lantai. Kemudian meraih baskom yang berisi air dan mencelupkan handuk baru ke dalamnya. Memerasnya sedikit.

"Berbaliklah…" suruh Sehun . Chanyeol menurut. Ia masih belum melepaskan selimutnya yang ia pegang dengan erat. Sehun mulai mengusap halus punggung Chnayeol . Menyeka keringat yang menempel pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Sudah…ayo hadap sini." sahut sehun lirih.

"Singkirkan selimutmu. Aku harus menyeka keringatmu…" Chanyeol menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi dadanya.

"Uhh…" Badan Chanyeol sedikit bergetar pelan saat sehun mulai menyeka keringat di daerah perutnya yang tidak ada abs sama sekali. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap fokus—walau ia tau tidak bisa. Sehun melempar handuk basah yang tadi ia pegang ke dalam baskom air. Menarik chanyeol lebih dekat ke arahnya dan mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya. Tidak peduli ia akan tertular flu.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Chanyeol sudah sehat kembali dan beraktifitas seperti sedia kala.

Dan malam ini, dia bersama Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chen harus menjalani syutng untuk sebuah acara yang syutingnya dilakukan di gedung SM.

Chanyeol yang baru saja membeli sebuah skuter matic berwarna putih seminggu yang lalu memutuskan untuk mengendarainya pulang sendiri, dan ia tak mau kalau ia pulang bersama Sehun lalu fans menjadi heboh dan hubungan mereka akan terbongkar.

Sehun sendiri mengendarai sebuah sedan mewah merk Audi berwarna hitam yang sebetulnya manajer mereka belikan untuk mereka pakia bersama. Member Exo bisa bergantian memakainya.

"Aku pulang dengan Chanyeol saja " celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

Pria manis itu tertawa dengan polos dan berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian, kau pikri aku tak tahu kalian sedang pacaran ?" dan sukses membuat mata sehun terbelalak.

"Da-da-rimana kau tahu, hyung ?" dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Tenanglah, itu tak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting, sekarang kau pulang saja dengan mbil itu dan aku berboncengan dengan Yeol "

"Eh ? kenapa kau yang berboncengan dengannya ? kenapa tidak kau yang pakai mobil saja " Sehun tidak mau kalah, ia cemburu juga dengan bayangan Baekhyun yang akan memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya nanti kalua mereka berboncengan dengan skuter baru Chanyeol.

"Kau kan yang punya SIM, aku masih belum ada, Hunnie "

"Lagipulan, Chanbaek couple kan punya fans banyak jadi kalian tidak akan terpengaruh, maksudku begini, kalau aku yang pulang dengan Yeol, maka Fans akan senang dan melupakan kalian, kalian aman " dan Sehun manggut-manggut meski masih nampak tidak begitu rela namun dia tidak ada pilihan lain.

.

.

Meski hatinya sedikit memanas melihat bagaimana rapatnya tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namun Sehun memilih mengabaikan pikirna negatifnya dan menjalankan mobilnya sambil terus berbicara lewat telepon.

"Tidak boleh terlalu cemburu atau posesif, Hunnie " Luhan menasihatinya lewat telepon.

"Aku dan Yifan juga saling percaya, cemburu sih boleh-boleh saja, hal yang wajar malahan namun ada kalanya kita pun mesti bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak semata-mata mengalah kepada kecemburuan yang kita rasakan. Apalagi kalau rasa cemburu itu tidak berdasar sama sekali"

Sehun mencoba meresapi tiap kata dari Luhan yang ia dengarkan di telepon dan matanya masih mengawasi Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Untung saja kaca jendela mobilnya hitam pekat jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat bagaimana masamnya wajahnya saat ini.

"Sehun ? kau masih di sana ?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, hyung. Kenapa, aku masih di sini kok ?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas ini dan bertanya, apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang ? apakah kau sedang mengawasi pacarmu sekarang ini ?"

Whoaa...Luhan hyungnya iniseorang peramal ya ? Dia sedang ada di Korea dan Luhan sedang ada di China, dan mereka Cuma berbicara lewat telepon, namun kenapa Luhan bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang ini ? juga tahu kalua ia sedang dilanda cemburu ?

"Kau ? darimana kau tahu, hyung ? kau sedang ada di China kan ?" tanya sehun dengan polosnya dan sukses membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak di ujung pembicaraan telepon.

"Iya, aku memang sedang di Beijing . Siapa yang kau lihat sekarang ? Chanbaek ?"

Dan ingin rasanya Sehun terbang ke China dan mengetuk kepala Luhan yang sengaja menggodanya.

"Sial kau, hyung " umpatnya.

"Sudah, jangan cemburu-cemburu lagi. Kalian yang akur ya, dan dengan begitu, dengan hanya saling percaya, hubungan kalian bisa langgeng sampai ke jenjang berikutnya "

Sehun juga ingin dibonceng oleh Chanyeol dengan skuter itu suatu hari dan dengan begitu ia bisa memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu, menemepelkan wajahnya di punggung lebarnya. Membayangkannya saja wajah Sehun sudah merona.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thanks yang udah review chapter 4 :**_

 _ **Hanhyewon357, oh ana7,pratomoony,dini,yousee,Aikhazuna117, , ,Binomi24,chuapExo31,chanhuns' daughter,Yessi94esy. Sorry kalo ada yang nggak disebutin.**_

 _ **Maafkan chapter ini abal-abal gak jelas ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6 : THE FACTS**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, other EXO member, cast bisa bertambah tiap chapter**_

 _ **WARN : TYPO (S), BL, YAOI, CERITA ABAL-ABAL tapi sedikit berdasarkan real fact**_

.

.

Sehun melirik sang kekasih bertelinga lebarnya yang sedang asyik membersihkan skuter putih kesayangannya. Mendengus kecil.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memboncengku dengan itu ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat pemuda bermarga Park itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kapan saja kau mau sayang. Tetapi aku tak mau kau kemudian sakit dan masuk angin gara-gara kubonceng dan terkena angin malam " jawab Chanyeol yang tahu benar bagaimana keadaan fisik Sehun yang mudah sekali terkena flu ataupun sekedar masuk angin.

"Cih, itu kan hanya alasanmu saja supaya kau bisa terus membonceng Baekhyun "

Ya ampun, rupanya si bungsu kita yang manis namun terkadang galak ini sedang cemburu (lagi). Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyadari kalau Sehun sedang dalam mode cemburunya.

"Kau ini sedang PMS ya ?"

"Yaaaa...Dobi jelek,kau kira aku ini perempuan begitu ? sedang datang bulan ?"

"Habis, kau ini lucu sekali. Selalu cemburu pada Baekhyun, sayang, dengarkan aku. " Chanyeol meletakkan lap kuning yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap skuternya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku ingin memboncengmu, tentu saja. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau memeluk pinggangku erat-erat, namun aku sungguh tidak ingin kau sakit dan satu lagi, berhentilah mencemburui Baek, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya . Yah, walau fans Chanbaek selalu ingin aku dan dia bersama namun aku sungguh hanya sayang padamu, kaupun tahu itu, jadi sudahlah, berhenti cemburu. Kau ini kekasihku, kapapun kau mau kubonceng , tinggal bilang saja, maka aku akan memboncengmu "

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pantat seksi Sehun yang sellau bisa membuatnya mesum setiap kali ia menyentuh atau bahkan Cuma melihatnya saja dan sang pemilik pantat hanya bisa mendelik ke arah sang kekasih yang malah tersenyum jahil.

.

.

Hari ini, di hari selasa yang cerah ini. Ketiga member EXO yakni Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun akan menjalani syuting sebuah acara bertajuk "The Visible SM" yang bertempat di studio SM Artium. Memang hanya ketiga member yang dihadirkan pasalnya keenam member lainnya sedang ada jadwal masing-masing yang lainnya.

Sebuah acara yang memang hanya diperuntukkan untuk mmembahas artis-artis SM saja, mulai dari gosip serta berita terbaru mereka. Acara tersebut dipandu oleh leader Suju, Lee Teuk, maknae manis dari Red Velvet, Yeri dan tidak ketinggalan gitaris tampan dari grup band Trax, Kim Jungmo.

Dan Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari kegiatan syuting film perdananya yang bertajuk Catman itu, terlihat agak letih. Tentu saja, syuting hampir tiap hari menghasrukan Sehun berada di lokasi selama lebih dari sembilan jam. Dengan hanya mengenakan jaket berwana keabuan, maknae manis itu segera menuju gedung Coex Artium untuk sytung acara 'The Visible SM'.

"Kau Tadi langsung ke sini ? setelah syuting ?"

Chanyeol menyambut kekasihnya di depan kamar mandi. Ya, hanya di sanalah yang merupakan tempat paling 'aman' untuk mereka bertemu ,pasalnya mereka tak mungkin saling melepas rindu di tempat umum, bisa-bisa orang-orang melihat mereka dan segera membuat gosip-gosip meiring dan Chanyeol Sehun tentu belum siap dengan hal itu, jadi hanya di depan kamar mandilah yang agak sepi jadi dengan begitu mereka bisa bebas bertemu.

"Hmm, aku lelah sebetulnya " Sehun merasa nyaman setelah Chnayeol membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. Dan memberikan pelukan yang singkat karena tak ingin ada orang masuk dan memergoki mereka.

"Setelah ini beristrirahatlah, agar kau tidak sakit "

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi mulus sang makne ynag membuat Sehun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Kau gila ? jangan menciumku di sini, kau mau ada yang melihat kita dan keesokan harinya kita akan masuk di dispatch ?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Masukkan saja, aku tidak takut "

"Chanyeol hyung hentikan, lebih baik kita masuk saja "

Sehun itu cantik, dan dia tetap tampak cantik walau tak sedikitpun make up yang menempel di wajahnya namun tetap saja membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Dan setiap hari Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak melayangkan pujian yang walau cheesy namun sesuai kenyataan itu, kalau sehun itu cantik sekali.

.

.

Topik pertama yang dibahas adalah tentang Chanyeol, Suho dan sehun yang berfoto bertiga dengan bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah kertas berukuran A4 yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Tepat di saat anniversary EXO yang keempat, ketiga member itu melakukan pose itu dan diposting di instagram. Tentu saja membuat para EXO-L yang ada di luar sana berteriak histeris namun tak sedikt juga yang memprotes kenapa harus ada kertas A4 sebagai penghalang dan tentu saja kertas A4 mulai disalahkan (kertas A4 yang malang...LOL)

Lee Teuk mulai berkata kalau bahkan ada yang mulai membentuk forum anti A4 dan membuat ketiga member EXO tertawa, namun dengan polosnya Chanyeol malah membocorkan kalau saat itu, saat foto itu diambil, mereka sungguh tidak memakai pakaian.

"Kami memang tidak memakai pakaian saat itu " jelas Chanyeol

"Tidak berpakaian ? Bagaimana dengan bawahan ? apa kalian juga tidak memakaianya ? " tanya Lee Teuk.

"Kami semua memakai pakaian dalam dan celana dan bahkan kaos kaki " jawab Chanyeol.

"Begitu sampai di dorm, kami semua melepas pakaian karena cuacanya terasa sangat panas dan akhirnya kami mmeutuskan untuk mengambil foto dengan kertas A4 yang menutupi tubuh kami dalam rangka hari jadi EXO yang keempat dan mempostingnya "

"Kalau EXO memutuskan untuk tidak berpakaian itu artinya mereka termasuk percaya diri dengan tubuh mereka, aku ingin tahu siapa yang memiliki tubuh paling bagus menurutmu ?" Lee Teuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Sehun sih hanya senyum-senyum simpul sebab ia tahu jika Chanyeol pasti akan menunjuk Suho, dan bukan dirinya.

Dan tanpa keraguan, dijawab kalau Suho yang kala itu berada di posisi tengahlah yang menyandang predikat sebagai member EXO bertubuh paling bagus versi Chanyeol. Memang Suho, sang leader belakangan ini amat getol mengunjungi gym dan berfitness sehingga tubuhnya pun terbentuk dengan baik, berbeda tentu dengan Chanyeol yang tiap kali berolahraga hanya fokus pada otot bisepnya saja sedangkan perutnya malah dibiarkan membuncit, namun Sehun tak masalah dengan semua itu, di matanya Chanyeol yang buncit malah tampak imut.

Sehun sendiri merupakan tipe pria yang tak mudah gemuk walau bisa dibilang selera makannya juga cukup besar, buktinya saja pinggangnya masih terlihat sangat ramping, bahkan lebih ramping dari sebagian perempuan dan membuat banyak perempuan iri akan ukuran pinggang Sehun. Padahal Sehun hanya melakukan push up ringan setiap kali ia bangun tidur di pagi harinya, itupun jika ia tidak sedang benar-benar letih.

Sebetulnya Sehun sudah sering kali membujuk Chanyeol agar membentuk perutnya dan bukan lengan saja namun Chanyeol tak suka terlalu berkeringat, itulah sebabnya perutnya tak terbentuk dengan baik, walau Sehun memaksanya sekalipun.

Ketika Lee Teuk mengatakan jika Sehun juga mempunyai tubuh yang bagus, Sehun hanya tertawa, karena dirinya sendiri menilai jika ia terlalu kurus. Maka ia hanya bisa tertawa saja dan ketika Kim Jumgmo menimpali dengan mengatakan Sehun terlihat agak kurang sehat hari itu, Chanyeol langsung menimpali dengan mengatakan kalau Sehun agak letih karena barusan saja menyelesaikan syutingnya dan langsung menuju ke gedung tersebut.

Dan segmen selanjutnya adalah sebuah segmen di mana akan dibahas berita tentang EXO dan juga kegiatan mereka dan ketika tiba saatnya Sehunlah yang menjadi topik bahasan beserta film perdananya yaitu Catman, yang dibintanginya bersama aktris cantik asal China, Wu Qian.

"Oh Sehun-ssi , apa kau manusia ?" tanya Yeri dan Sehun tergelak.

Memang banyak yang membicarakan tentang hal ini, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau Sehun adalah blasteran, karena kulitnya yang begitu putih dan pucat, hidungnya juga begitu mancung dan tinggi dan juga celah di antara alis dan matanya dekat seperti tipikal orang asing, namun tentu saja itu tak benar karena orang tua sehun benar-benar seratus persen orang korea jadi Sehun sungguh orang korea.

""Tentu aku manusia " dan Yeri yang menanyakannya malah terpingkal karena sadar kalau pertanyaannya agak konyol.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi ? apakah itu drama atau film ?" tanya Lee Teuk.

"Itu adalah sebuah film "

"Tolong perkenalkan karaktermu yang ada di film itu " pinta Lee Teuk.

"Di Film aku berperan sebagai Liang Qu, yang diceritakan karena tergigit oleh seekor kucing jadi akhirnya aku akan menjalani setiap hari selama dua belas jam sebagai kucing dan dua belas jam sisanya akan sebagai manusia dan aku akan jatuh cinta dengan karakter utama wanita di sana yang Wu Qian perankan "

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita menguji Sehun, kita akan melihat apa dia mampu mendalami perannya dengan baik atau tidak " usul Lee Teuk.

"Kau harus mengeluarkan suara 'miaow' layaknya seekor kucing dengan ekspresi senang " dan dipatuhi Sehun.

Menyebabkan seisi studio tertawa karena keimutan Sehun, apalagi Chanyeol yang tergelak, walaupun sebetulnya dalam hati ia gemas juga, kalau bukan sedang berada di studio, ia sudah menerkam Sehun. Namun Chanyeo masih mempunyai akan normalnya dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sehun di sini.

"Oke, itu adalah seekor kucing yang tengah bahagia, sekarang contohkan saat seekor kucing sedang marah " pinta Lee Teuk lagi dan Sehun melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Meski lebih terlihat seperti kucing imut daripada kucing marah.

.

.

Acara pun menginjak segmen berikut di mana Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen akan saling memperebutkan kelima hadiah yang ada dengan saling mengutarakan cerita yang menarik, yang banyak orang masih tidak tahu. Cerita-cerita mereka akan ditempatkan di sebuah papan dengan peringkat satu sampai dengan lima, dan akan diberi hadiah sesuai peringkat mereka dan Chanyeol mengincar dua kotak bubble bath tissue sedari awal, yang bisa dipakai untuk mandi dan juga melembabkan tubuh.

Sehun bercerita tepat di hari ulang tahunnnya, 12 April yang lalu

"Saat ulang tahunku, sebelas menit berlalu dari pukul dua belas malam dan tak ada member yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Semua orang berpikir kalau member EXO dekat dan saling perhatian satu sama lain namun tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku :" wajah Sehun tampak kecewa.

Meski Sehun pastinya hanya bercanda, karena hubungan antara semua member EXO itu dekat, sangat dekat malahan sudah seperti keluarga.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Apa Sehun bahkan sudah lupa jika aku bahkan mengucapkannya di pukul dua belas lewat enam menit lewat SNS, walau hanya lewat SNS, namun waktu itu kan aku juga sedang syuting jadi tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Aku juga menyertakan screenshot kalau aku sduah mengeset alaramku tepat pukul dua belas kosong kosong walaupun aku akhirnya terlambat enam menit, namun mengapa ia malah bilang kalau tidak ada member yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sampai lewat sebelas menit ?"

Sebenarnya tentu Sehun tak lupa sama sekali kalau Chnayeol mengucapkannya pada pukul dua belas lewat enam menit nmaun ia hanya berkata demikian agar mendapatkan peringkat yang bagus dan ia juga tak ingin kalau perlakuan Chanyeol diketahui oleh publik karena sehun lebihn suka menyimpannya untuk pribadinya dan bukan dikonsumsi publik.

"Lalu, siapa yang pertama kalinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu ?" tanya Lee Teuk dan Sehun menjawab jika Suho-lah yang pertama kali mengucapkannya. Dan Lee Teuk menimpali dengan sang leader tentu akan mengucapkannya pertama kali.

"Peringkat nomor satu, setelah sebelas menit lewat tengah malam, tak ada member EXO yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menyukai Suho "

Papan dengan tulisan tangan Lee Teuk itu bertengger di puncak papan.

"Jika kalian memiliki cerita yang lebih menarik dari cerita Sehun tadi, maka kalian dapat menurunkan peringkatnya " sambung Lee Teuk.

"Aku punya cerita yang lain saat ulang tahunku " sahut sehun.

"Saat ulang tahunku, Chanyeol hyung ..."

Chanyeol bernafas lega sambil harap-harap cemas karena mennatikan cerita apa yang akan kekasih rahasianya sampaikan.

"Chanyeol hyung memberikan sebuah kartu ucapan "

"Kartu ucapan ? Chanyeol, apakah kau mendapatkannya dari acara lain ?" Lee Teuk bertanya dengan nada bergurau dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku membelinya secara pribadi "

Chanyeol memang memberinya sebuah kartu ucapan, sebuah kartu sederhana namun manis yang ditulis tangan olehnya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya ingin Sehun merasakan ketulusan di baliknya, bukan lewat ucapan SNS atau chatting, namun sesuatu yang ditulis dengan menggunakan tangan sendiri akan terasa jauh lebih bermakna dan Chanyeol igin Sehun menghargai pemberiannya.

"Meskipun aku ingin menaruhnya di peringkat pertama, namun tidak ada yang yang bisa mengalahkan kekecewaan di cerita pertama tadi, maka kita akna memberikannya peringkat kedua. Sehun mencintai Chanyeol karena kartu ucapannya !"

"Bolehkah aku menceritakkan yang lain ?" Sehun kembali mengangkat tangannya dan saat ia berkata hal ini terjadi juga saat ulang tahunnya. Ketiga MC beropini kalau ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat ulang tahunnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidur namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan suho hyung datang dengan membawa kue ulang tahun namun hal yang terpenting adalah dia memakai baju kaos..."

"Dan tidak pakai celana ?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Hanya memakai celana dalam. Itu sungguh sangat lucu, jadi aku memposting sebuah foto di SNS yang sebenarnya adalah foto seluruh tubuh di mana kau bisa melihat kakinya namun aku harus memotongnya karena tak bisa menunjukkannya pada semua orang, hingga hanya setengah tubuhnya saja yang tampak "

"Suho tanpa celana " celetuk chen

"Chen, apa kau mmeberi hadiah pada sehun ?" tanya Lee Teuk dan dengan tampang polos yang mungkin kelewat polosnya, sehun menggeleng lalu mengatakan kalau Chen tidak memberinya hadiah dan memnyebabkan tawa tercipta. Dan Chen mengatakan kalau ia sedang syuting hingga tengah malam kala itu jadi ia hanya menelepon Sehun dan Sehun membenarkannya.

Sebetulnya hanya satu hadiah yang Sehun benar-benar hargai , apalagi jika bukan gelang pasangan berbrand Cartier yang Chanyeol berikan setelah kegiatan panas mereka tepat satu hari sebelum Sehun berulang tidak mungkin kan kalau ia mengatakan soal itu.

"Suho tanpa celana saat membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Berita ini akan ada di peringkat kedua "

"Kupikir kita perlu mengganti tajuknya menjadi Sehun news " timpal Chen karena Sehun menduduki peringkat satu hingga tiga, kesemuanya berita unik dari sehun.

"Jika kau ingin menduduki peringkat yang tinggi, maka kau harus memberikan ceirta yang menarik untuk fans yang bisa membangkitkan rasa penasaran mereka terhadap kalian " saran Lee Teuk kepada Chanyeol yang tampak berpikir keras.

Dan chanyeol bercerita tentang mobil baru yang EXO miliki. Chanyeol jujur saja ingin ada di peringkat lima sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan bubble bath tissue yang ia incar dari awal, namun sang MC malah meletakkan papan ceritanya di peringkat empat.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan ?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol balas melihat ke arah sehun dan berkata hal yang sama. Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Sehun, mencondongkan badannya dan menarik tangan Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa merona dengan tindakan Chanyeol itu (lihat lagi , perhatikan ekspresi Sehun...)

"Sebetulnya ini adalah ceritaku " jawab Sehun dan membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Sehun bercerita soal dirinya yang datang ke acara pemutaran perdana film yang D.O bintangi berjudul Pure Love di mana sehun menyamar sebagai fans, memberikan bunga pada D.O lantas melarikan diri.

"Sehun memberi D.O kejutan, fans menyukai hal yang seperti ini, jadi kau akan menduduki peringkat kelima "

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidka bercerita soal yang satu ini, sebetulnya ia tak ingin menceritakannya karena hal ini termasuk hal yang privasi antara mereka berdua, namun untuk mendapatkan hadiah impiannya, dia akan melakukan apapun dan akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara, juga mungkin menjawab rasa keingin tahuan dari para fans yang berspekulasi selama ini.

"Sehun bekerja keras untuk syuting film perdanaya saat ini, ia sangat berkerja keras. Suatu hari, ia pergi ke Yangsan, yang letaknya tak jauh dari Busan " dan Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya karena ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin memberinya surprise jadi aku menyuruh manajer kami menjadi mata-mata dan meminta tolong padanya agar memberitahu aku letak Sehun berada. Aku berkata pada Sehun kalau aku pasti akan datang ke sana namun aku berbohong dan berkata jika aku masih belum berangkat. Aku berjalan di pinggir lautan dan menyusuri sepanjang pantai untuk memberi Sehun kejutan, mendekatinya perlahan "

Ketika itu, memang Sehun sangat terkejut lantaran mendapati kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya dan pemuda manis itu hampir saja melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol jika saja ia tak ingat ada manjaer mereka yang mengawasi mereka dan si manajer yang masih belum tahu apa-apa perihal hubungan yang Chanyeol dan Sehun rajut tentu akan terkena serangan jantung kalau saja Sehun tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Jadilah Sehun harus bersikap biasa saja padahal dalam hatinya senangnya bukan kepalang.

.

.

"Kau masuk ke dalam air ?" tanya Lee Teuk yang tampak mulai penasaran akan cerita Chanyeol kali ini.

"Tidak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam air "

"Katakan saja kalau kau memang masuk ke dalam air !" celetuk Chen tak sabar.

"Baik, aku masuk ke dalam air dan membawa cangkang raksasa di punggungku !" Chanyeol melanjutkan candaanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Oke, jadi chanyeol adalah putra duyung "

Dan Chanyeol terlihat puas namun berubah kecewa lagi lantaran Lee Teuk tidak jadi menaruh papan ceritanya di peringkat lima melainkan malah di peringkat empat.

Sebenarnya ide Chanyeol-lah yang mengunjungi sehun di Yangsan, dan mereka sempat berfoto di sana namun yang diupload hanyalah foto ketika Chanyeol sendirian saja, di bawah pohon cherry dan juga waktu ada di Miryang bridge, karena sehun bersikeras untuk tidak mengumbar foto mereka ke publik dan Chanyeol akan mematuhi semua perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. Jadillah fans malah berspekulasi karena melihat keberadaan Chanyeol di Busan sedangkan waktu itu sehun memang menjalani kegiatan syutingnya di Busan. Tentulah yang sebetulnya terjadi bukanlah Chanyeol yang masuk ke air, ia hanya berjalan diam-diam di sepanjang pesisir pantai dan membuntuti Sehun secara diam-diam.

Chanyeol memang seringkali memberi Sehun kejutan-kejutan kecil namun manis dan Sehun sangat menyukai sifat Chanyeol tersebut.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan satu cerita terakhir hari ini . Katakan,apa warna celana dalammu hari ini ?" tanya Lee Teuk.

Chanyeol nampak agak kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut namun ia hanya senyum-senyum saja, Sehun sendiri terlihat nampak berupaya menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kau mau memberitahu apa warna celana dalam yang kau pakai hari ini, maka peringkat pertama akan menjadi milikmu !" sambung Lee Teuk dan tanpa keraguan Chanyeol menjawab kalau ia memakai warna hitam untuk celana dalamnya hari ini, kemudian Chanyeol tertawa sendiri.

"Aku suka memakai celana dalam warna hitam " sambungnya.

"Chanyeol si penyuka hitam !" Lee Teuk menepati janjinya dengan memberikan peringkat pertama kepada Chanyeol.

Tanyalah Sehun apa warna celana dalam kesukaan Chanyeol, yang jwabannya memang adalah hitam. Sebagian besar warna celana dalamnya memang hitam dengan model yang tak jauh beda pula, warna lainnya adalah putih dan coklat.

Dan Chanyeol masih mengincar bubble bath tissuenya, sampai Chen bercerita tentangnya juga Xiumin, sang member tertua. Yang mana akhirnya Le Teuk berbaik hati mmeberikan peringkat lima yang Chanyeol incar untuk cerita Chanyeol dan warna celana dalammnya tadi sedangkan peringkat paling atas menjadi milik chen pada akhirnya. Chanyeol tampak amat senang setelah berhasil mendapatkan bubble tissuenya.

.

.

Segmen selanjutya di mana ketiga member EXO harus melawan Jungmo memainkan sebuah permainan bernama 'baduk' dimana mereka saling berhadapan, dengan sebuah papan kayu mirip catur dimana mereka akan saling menyingkirkan biji pion milik lawan, dengan cara menyentilnya sampai keluar papan permainan. Yang paling cepat menghabiskan biji pion milik lwannya akan keluar sebagai pemenang dan d game pertama, akan ada Chanyeol melawan Jungmo. Dan biji-biji pion permainan dapat diatur sesuai keinginan mereka, yang memudahkan mereka untuk menyentilnya nanti.

Dan selama permainan, mata Sehun tak pernah lepas dari kekasihnya. Ia sangat serius memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tampaknya tak terlalu mahir bermain, terbukti pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus menelan kekalahan.

Giliran kedua jatuh ke tangan Chen yang diharapkan akan memapu 'membalas dedam' akan kekalahan Chanyeol dan vokalis EXO dengan suara dahsyat tersebut serius untuk menang kali ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang, Chanyeol dan sehun yang duduk bersebelahan yang menyaksikan permainan Chen melawan Jungmo, saling berpegangan tangan. Sebetulnya Chanyeol yang memulainya lebih dulu, Chanyeol sellau memegang tangan sehun saat ia menginginkan perhatian sehun terpusat padanya. Dan Sehuntak keberatan tentunya, ia balas menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. Semua orang tentu tak perhatian pada mereka karena perhatian mereka terpusatpada Chen dan Jungmo. 

"Tukang cari kesempatan " desis sehun namun bercanda, karean ia menyukai remasan tangan hangat Chanyeol juga.

"Huh ?"

"Kau, kau ini tukang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan " katanya lagi dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenggam jemari sekurus ranting milik Sehun.

Giliran ketiga adalah sehun. Sehun sebetulnya tak juga terlalu mahir, namun ia mencoba untuk memenangkan permainan dan menyelamatkan gengsi EXO.

Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan kekasihnya dan berpikir, kalau Sehun punnampak begitu cantik ketika sedang serius seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya sehun berhasil memenangkan permainan yang artinya juga EXO menang atas para MC. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan hadiah yang tersedia namun memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada fans. Sehun sendiri juga sebetulnya tidak percaya bisa menang, maklumlah, ia tak pandai bermain baduk dan ia juga sangat jarang bahkan bisa dikatakan ini adalah kali ketiga ia bermain permainan tradisional korea itu.

.

.

Dan Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menahan gelak tawanya ketika mendengarkan sehun dengan lantang membacakan name ID dari fans yang sdikit aneh. Bagaimana tidak, fans itu mengatakna mempunyai ID 'SEHUN ANUS'.

Sehun yang memang polos atau apa dengan wajah tak berdosanya menyebutnya dan berkata kalau itu adalah fans ID. Chanyeol jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak kalau seperti ini, pikirannya mulai mesum dan salahkan saja Sehun yang dianugerahi tubuh menggoda yang selalu menggoda iman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersumpah kalau ia akan membuat sehun mendesah habis-habisan setelah mereka pulang ke dorm, karena Sehun lebih terdengar seperti sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dengan membacakan ID fans itu lantang-lantang. Chanyeol tidak menyentuh Sehun selama dua minggu lebih, semenjak Sehun disibukkan dengan kegiatan syuting filmnya itu dan ia sangat ingin mengerjai Sehun sampai pagi saat ini. Dia sudah sangat rindu akan sehun, rindu semuanya, desahan seksinya (karena Sehun merupakan tipe yang vokal dan gaduh saat bercinta, tak segan mendesah sehingga membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah), sentuhan lembutnya pada tubuh Chanyeol (yang bahkan mungkin lebih lembut daripada perempuan) dan juga pantat seksinya yang amat Chanyeol sukai, sebenarnya tak hanya pantat, naun juga keseluruhan tubuhnya yang membuat Chanyeol hampir gila setiap kali mereka bercinta. Namun Chanyeol berharap kalau member lainnya belum pulang , bisa kacau berantakan semua rencananya untuk memebuat Sehun mendesah sampai pagi kalau semua member berada di dorm, namun Chen ? ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menngusir sang vokal utama itu keluar dari dorm nanti.

.

.

"Aku akan ke tempat syuting untuk acara baruku dengan Umin hyung dulu ya ?" pamit Chen begitu mereka keluar dari gedung dan Chanyeol tak bisa lebih bersyukur akan perginya Chen sehingga ia bisa pulang berdua dengan Sehun.

"Kau ada acara baru, eoh ?" tanya Sehun dan pria bernama asli Kim Jong Dae itu hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, aku akan ada acara lain, namun itu masih rahasia " dan ia terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, hati-hati hyung " Sehun menepuk bahu Chen dan setelah melambaikan tangannya ke Chanyeol dan Sehun, ia menghilang dengan taxinya.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku atau pulang sendiri, hyung ? Aku bawa mobil, dan hey, tumben kau tidak bersama skuter kesayangannmu itu ?" tanya Sehun sambil celingukan mencari skuter baru milik kekasihnya.

"Aku kesini sengaja naik taxi tadi siang, karena aku mau pulang bersamamu. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti membawa mobil sedari lokasi syuting " Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan Sehun bersumpah kalau wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memang tampan menjadi seribu kali lebih tampan di bawah sinar lampu gedung SM Atrium.

"Ah...baiklah kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama saja "

Chanyeol inigin menggandeng tangan sehun sebenarnya,namun tak mungkin karena masih ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka tak siap apabila ada fans atau orang lain menangkap aksi mesra mereka.

.

.

Kaca mobil Sehun memang gelap, sangat gelap sehingga kau tak bisa melihat apapun yang ada dalam mobil dari luar. Tidak kelihatan sama sekali dan Chanyeol mengagumi interior mobil hitam mewah itu, juga kacanya tentu saja.

"Kau mau melakukan apa dengan kaca ini, gelap sekali " candanya dan berakhir dengan pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Enak saja, kau kira aku mau apa ? ini sudah bawaan dari sananya, hyung. Aku tidak merubah apapun, jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki pikiran tidak betul dalam otakmu ya? " sungut Sehun seraya mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eh, jangan asal tuduh. Aku kan hanya mengagumi saja, lagipula kaca yang terlampau gelap sehingga tidak kelihatan apa-apa juga tidak terlalu baik, , bukankah mobil ini mempunyai fasilitas auto pilot seperti di serial Descendants of the sun itu ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusias. Descendatns of the sun adalah salah satu serial yang Chanyeol tonton baru-baru ini dan dia menyukainya, meski dia sendiri sebenarnya bukan penikmat serial drama romantis namun hasutan teman-temannya berhasil dan dia menontonnya dan emnurutnya serial itu akna jadi salah satu serial favoritnya sekarang karena ceritanya yang tak biasa juga tak terlalu cheesy seperti serial yang lainnya.

"Eh, hyung ? kau juga nonton drama itu ? ewww, kau juga suka drama cinta romantis rupanya "

"Hey, kau belum nonton ? drama itu tidak se-cheesy drama lainnya, bahkan ada adegan actionnya juga. Kau mesti nonton, kalau perlu kita nonton bersama saja, kau pasti menyukainya, dan apa kau tidak ingin mencoba sesuatu, Hunnie ?"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan Sehun memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Apa, hyung ? mencoba apa ? apa itu akan mengasyikkan ?"

"Tentu saja, katakan, mana tombol auto pilot di sini ?"

Chanyeol memandang bingung tombol-tombol yang jumlahnya cukup banyak di bagian dashboard dan dengan sekali tekan, Sehun menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang mencolok dan jadilah mobil hitam itu melaju dengan otomatis meski tanpa sehun kendalikan, sebuah fasilitas yang sangat keren memang. Namun auto pilot hanya bisa difungsikan selama dua menit saja dan bisa berfungsi lagi setelah satu jam kemudian.

"Tapi, ini hanya dua menit, hy..."

Perkataan sehun terhenti karena lebih dulu chanyeol sudah emmbungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tebalnya dan ia melihat Sehun yang agak kaget dengan ciuman mendadaknya.

Namun Sehun akhirnya membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bibir mereka makin dalam menaut dan lidah mereka saling membelit, ciuman Chanyeol semakin diliputi nafsu dan Sehun bisa merasakan saat lidah terlatihn Chanyeol mengabsen serta menyusuri seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya.

Sehun menekan dada Chanyeol karena pemuda manis itu sudah tampak kehabisan nafas dan juga dua menit akan segera habis. Sehun tak mau celaka.

"Hanya dua menit, hyung " lirihnya masih dengan pipi yang merona yang menggemaskan untuk mata Chanyeol.

"Ini yang aku maksudkan, sayang. Di serial itu ada adegan di mana dua orang oemeran utama berciuman di dalam mobil ber-auto pilot dan menuturku itu sangat romantis, mendebarkan juga di saat yang sama, bagaimana menurutmu, Hunnie ?"

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalanan yang agak sepi , tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan berbisik.

"Tidak usah auto pilot saja " dan si submisif kembali menautkan bibir tipisnya di bibir si dominan dan tentunya tidak ditolak oleh sang dominan. Sang dominan menyukai saat-saat dimana submisifnya mulai agresif seperti ini.

"Kita nonton bersama setelah ini " bisik Chanyeol dan meremas pelan pinggang Sehun yang ramping itu membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan, Chanyeol terus menciumi leher Sehun yang putih mulus sementara sehun sibuk berbisik agar jangan sampai meninggalkan tanda apapun di lehernya kalau tidak ingin membernya bertanya dengan curiga. Ia mneyukai setiap sentuhan sensual Chanyeol yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya merinding dan berdetak jantung dengan lebih kencang.

"Tunggu dulu, sayang " Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya membuat Sehun nampak agak kecewa, dan chanyeol menekan CD player yang ada di mobil itu, untuk background musik romantisnya untuk menambah kesan romantis tentunyakemudian menerjang bibir Sehun kembali, namun sang maknae cantik menolak ketika Chanyeol berusaha melepas jaket abu-abunya.

"Hyung, tunggu...jangan di sini, aku tidak mau mobil baru ini kotor nantinya, dan bau aneh di mana-mana, jangan di sini. Di Dorm saja, jangan meninggalkan bercak apapun di joknya " mohon Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, menyeringai kecil, karena berpikir akan mendapatkan 'jatahnya' setelah ini.

Menunggu sehun menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke dorm mereka. Walau kenyataannya dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol yang sudah tak bisa tahan akan libidonya sibuk meremas paha seksi Sehun dan sehun yang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan godaan makhluk seksi bermarga Park yang ada di sampinya kalau memang ia ingin selamat sampai di dorm nanti.

 _ **To be Continued, teman-teman ^^**_

 _ **Berdasarkan imajinasiku saja, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya setelah membaca karena support kalian yang paling penting. Buatnya dua jam, dan aku sama sekali nggak ada ide pagi tadi, dan tiba-tiba aja kelintas bikin basic on The Visib;e SM.**_

 _ **Pai-pai , HAPPY REDA, GUYS ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7 : SAAT BERDUA**_

 _ **CAST : ALL EXO MEMBER**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN**_

 _ **WARN : TYPO (S), BL, YAOI**_

 _ **Mengandung adegan dewasa rated M chapter ini, hampr full satu chapter, jadi yang di bawah umur mending jangan baca ^^**_

.

.

"Apa kau sudah punya SIM ?" tanya Chanyeol, sengaja menggoda Sehun yang terlihat serius menyetir, dirinya sendiri bahkan belum punya SIM mobil, yang dia punya hanyalah SIM motor.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah cukup umur. Kenapa, kau belum punya ya hahahahaha " kekeh Sehun. Hubungan merek amemang bisa dibilang cukup unik, mereka tak ragu untuk saling melontarkan ejekan bahkan saat di berbagai acara sekalipun, tidak jaim satu sama lain dan tak juga hanya saling melontarkan pujian-pujian romantis.

"Dasar, kau sungguh mau kuterkam ya ?" Chanyeol yang gemas menjadi makin gemas pada kekasihnya, terbukti sedari tadi, tangan nakalnya tidak berhenti bergerak meremas paha Sehun dan Sehun mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Mereka sudah 'puasa' melakukannya selama hampir tiga minggu, jadi wajar kiranya kalau Chanyeol menjadi agak terlalu agresif.

.

.

Impian indah Chanyeol untuk mengerjai Sehun habis-habisan buyar saat melihat seorang bermarga Byun yang juga adalah voklais utama EXO, sedang malas-malasan sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Eh, sudah pulang. Ayo-ayo, aku sedang menonton ini ?" Baekhyun menunjukkan laptopnya di mana tengah memutar acara 'The Visible SM' , acara yang barusan mereka rekam tadi.

"Ya ampun, Baek. Kau ini, menonton acara di laptop namun televisi kau biarkan menyala, kau ini tidak bisa menghemat sedikit apa, listrik juga tidak usah dibuang-buang seperti itu "

"Hahahaha, Yeol. Iya, iya aku matikan. Kalian ini sungguh lucu. Bagaimana bisa gagal sih di permainan telepati di episode tiga, sungguh pasangan tidak kompak. Bagaimana bisa kau memilih anjing dan dia malah memilih kucing. Yang aku tahu, dia "Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Sehun menyukai kucing meskipun aku tidka tahu kenapa dia malah memelihara Vivi, dan Chanyeol, dasar Yoda malah memilihn kucing, kau kan menyukai anjing. Bagaimana sih ?"

Baekhyun terus mengomel, layaknya seorang nenek-nenek yang mengomeli cucunya.

"Justru itu, aku kan memilih kucing karena kupikir Sehun menyukai kucing, dan karena dia sekarang sedang menjadi seekor manusia kucing " Chanyeol nyengir bodoh yang ditanggapi delikan tajam Sehun .

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, aku memilih anjing karena kupikir kau memilih anjing, hyung " jelasnya tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng atas tingkah kekanakan pasangan itu. Dan dirinya menutup laptop dan berdehem pelan.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah saling kangen satu sama lain. Tiga minggi tidak bertemu jadi aku paham, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu ya " Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, tak usah pedulikan aku. Selamat bersenang-senang, namun jangan sampai Suho nanti marah, karena kamarnya dipakai untuk kegiatan mesum kalian hihihihi..."

Sehun sudah merona parah dan Chanyeol, ingin rasanya tangannya menjitak kepala Baekhyun nan iseng itu.

.

.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, mereka berdua malah menjadi canggung dan Sehun ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Membuka jaket abu-abunya, sehingga hanya tersisa kaos putih polos yang hanya membuat Sehun makin mempesona saja.

Sehun nampak makin menawan dengan tshirt putih polos dan Chanyeol bukannya tidka menyadari itu, buktinya ia malah mengikuti kekasihnya itu ke dapur.

"Hey, aku kan kangen, kenapa malah meninggalkan aku ?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memeluk pinggang sehun dari belakang.

"Kau kan sudah mengikutiku sampai ke Busan, hyung " dan Chanyeol berpikir kalau Sehun itu tidak peka atau apa sih, Chanyeol kangen memeluk Sehun, kangen sentuhan dan ciuman Sehun juga gerakan liar Sehun saat berada di bawahnya. Pikiran Chanyeol menjadi makin mesum dan ia tidak bisa menahan untuk mulai mengecup tengkuk Sehun , menyedotnya kecil sehingga menimbulkan sedikit bercak keunguan.

"Hyung...kubilang jangan meninggalkan jejak, jangan di leher "

"Berarti akan kutinggalkan di tempat lain " Chanyeol yang mesum dan bodoh mulai menyerang dan ia menggendong Sehun ala bridal menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun, tak ingin Suho sang leader nanti akan menyembelihnya karena menadapati kamarnya berbau sperma.

Dan...Baekhyun pasti mengijinkan, buktinya tadi ia meninggalkan mereka, dan mengatakan agar mereka bersenang-senang, maka pasti pria manis itu takkan keberatan kalau Chanyeol dan Sehun sedikit 'bermain' di kamar mereka.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, Chanyeol pun segera membaringkan Sehun diatas tempat tidurnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerang bibir Sehun yang sudah sangat menggoda dari tadi , melumatnya dan mengecap rasa manis yang ada dibibir Sehun.

Sehun yang terkejut akan seranga mendadak kekasihnya pada awalnya mulai membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan dari Chanyeol. Lama-kelamaan ciuman tersebut pun berubah menjadi ciuman yang liar. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Sehun yang membuat main dancer itu terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengerang dalam ciuman panas itu.

Lidah mereka pun saling bertautan dan hal itu meningkatkan suhu tubuh mereka. Lama mereka berciuman seperti itu , dan akhirnya karna kebutuhan oksigen yang sudah menipis akhirnya mereka pun mau-tak mau harus melepaskan tautan antara lidah mereka.

Sehun tak mau lama-lama menganggur, jadi dia menurunkan kepalanya keleher jenjang Sehun yang putih kemudian menciumi, menjilat dan menghisapnya sehinnga meninggal bekas kepemilikan berwarna merah disana.  
"Ah hyung~…ja-ngan ada je-jak, aku masih harus syuting besok"desah Sehun ketika Chanyeol menyentuh tempatnya yang sensitif.  
Tengkuk Sehun yang sensitif, itulah sebabnya mungkin kita sudah sering melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh tengkuk Sehun.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tak dibiarkannya menganggur, dia pun mulai membuka baju Sehun dengan gerakan tak sabar dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kemudian ia pun mulai turun dan memilin nipple kirinya Sehun dengan tangannya, membuat Sehun berjengkit kaget dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan agar tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau malah gigit bibirmu, Hunnie. Aku 'kan ingin dengar suara desahmu yang seksi itu" ujar Chanyeol sambil lagi menyerang bibir Sehun. Dan tangannya pun masih setia dengan nipple Sehun yang agak mengeras , membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan dimulut Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol pun mulai memanjakan nipple Sehun yang satunya lagi dengan perlakuan yang sama dengan yang tadi. Setelah puas dengan nipple Sehun , Chanyeol pun mulai menjilati perut rata Sehun yang mebuat Sehun berjingkat kegelian akibat lidah nakal Chanyeol yang bermain-main disekitar pusarnya.

"Hyung…Ah~" racau Sehun saat tangan Chanyeol mulai menyentuh milik Sehun yang masih tertutupi oleh celana kainnya.

Tak mau lama-lama Chanyeol pun mulai membuka celana Sehun dengan perlahan sekaligus dengan boxer dan celana dalamnya. Dan kemudian tampaklah milik Sehun yang memang sudah menggoda iman Chanyeol dari tadi. Sehun yang terkejut dengan hal itu , segera menutupi miliknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang lucu itu.

"Hunnie-ah~ kenapa ditutup sih. Toh aku juga sering melihatnya 'kan.." ujar Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

"Aku 'kan malu hyung" jawab Sehun masih tetap menutupi miliknya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia memang bukan hanya sekali dua kali bercinta dengan Chanyeol namun entah mengapa ia masih saja merasa malu ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan junior miliknya.

"Hunnie tidak usah malu. 'Hanya ada kita berdua dikamar ini kan. Kau tahu , tubuhmu yang seperti ini sangatlah indah dan sangat seksi" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Sehun di atas kepalanya.

"Kita lanjutkan ya, sayang " tanya Chanyeol yang otaknya sudah diliputi kabut gairah pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang kekasih.

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dia mulai meniup dan menjilati ujung milik Sehun , dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol pun membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan milik Sehun kedalam gua hangat miliknya.

"Hyung…ah~" racau Sehun lagi sambil memegangi kepala Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol pun mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Tangannya pun tak dibiarkannya menganggur. Satu tangan meraih nipple Sehun yang mulai mengeras lagi dan satu tangan asyik mengocok milik Sehun. Chanyeol kemudian mengecup nipple itu seakan seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, dada Sehun bidang dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Ah~hyung…Ja…ngan…laku…ah~ kan…hal…itu" racau Sehun yang mulai tak jelas.

Mendengar Sehun yang mendesah seperti itu, membuat milik Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam perlindungan itu pun mengeras .

"Hyung…ah…sepertinya…a…da…yang…akan…ke..luar…" racau Sehun ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berkedut di miliknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, cairan kental putih pun keluar dari milik Sehun dan Chanyeol pun tanpa ada rasa jijik menelan semua cairan itu samapi habis tak tersisa. Kemudian Chanyeol pun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun dan memberikan sedikit cairan yang masih tertinggal didalam mulutnya kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana, sayang…rasamu manis 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I..ya…Hyung. Manis" jawab Sehun dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi hyung kamu tidak adil, masa' aku sudah tak ada sehelai pakaian pun yang menutupiku, tapi kamu malah masih memakai pakaian lengkapmu" ujar Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya deh, sayang. Aku lepas" ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai melepaskan baju dan sekaligus dengan celananya.

"Kau sungguh memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam " seru Sehun dengan polosnya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ,mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.  
"Tentu saja, aku merasa lebih seksi saat memakai warna hitam " suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat saat pria itu mulai tertutup nafsu.

Sehun pun terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berdiri tanpa ada satu helai pakaian pun yang menutupinya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat milik Chanyeol yang sudah menegang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kenapa , Hunnie ? terpesona ya ngeliat aku kayak gini. Hmm" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda sambil menghampiri Sehun dan kembali menerjang bibir pink Sehun yang telah membengkak akibat ciuman yang panas tadi mereka lakukan.

Tangan Sehun dengan sendirinya mulai meraih milik Chanyeol dan mulai meremas milik Chanyeol , yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang nikmat dalam ciumannya.

"Tangamu mulai nakal ya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hyung…apakah aku boleh melakukan hal yang seperti tadi kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap malu Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja , sayang. With my pleasure" jawab Chanyeol sambil membimbing kepala Sehun kearah miliknya yang memang sudah minta dimanjakan dari tadi.

Sehun pun harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar , mengingat ukuran milik Chanyeol yang lebih besar. Dan Sehun pun mulai melakukan hal sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol kepadanya tadi.

"Hun-nie…ah…kau sangat…nngh…berbakat…ah.." racau Chanyeol sambil meneggelamkan kepala Sehun keselangkangannya. Dan tak lama kemudian pun Chanyeol mnegeluarkan cairan cum-nya didalam mulut Sehun. Namun Sehun tak dapat menelan habis cairan itu , dan membuat cairan itu mengalir kelehernya. Mmebuat Sehun semakin nampak menggairahkan karena lelehan cairan putih itu ke leher mulusnya.

"Nah , sayang , sekarang giliran aku. Kau hanya tinggal menikmati saja ya" ujar Chanyeol sambil membaringkan Sehun diatas tempat tidurnya lagi.

Kemudian Chanyeol pun mulai membuka kaki Sehun selebar mungkin.  
"Hunnie, ini mungkin akan sakit , aku sekarang sedang ingin bermain dengan agak kasar. Jadi kalau sakit, kau tinggal bilang saja ya" kata Chanyeol yang dibalas oleh anggukan lemah dari Sehun.

Sehun yang memang sudah siap hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin dan menggenggam seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dengan erat.  
"Ahh hhyung…sakit…" teriak Sehun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing masuk kedalam holenya yang masih saja sempit. Chanyeol pun mendiamkan jarinya tadi didalam hole sempit sehun untuk memberikan penyesuaian terhadap lubangnya Sehun, agar dapat beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang asing didalamnya.

Setelah merasa Sehun mulai rileks, Chanyeol pun mulai memasukkan jari keduanya dan diikuti dengan jari ketiganya. Kemudian Chanyeol pun mulai mengeluar-masukkan ketiga jarinya yang ada didalam lubang Sehun dengan gerakan seperti menggunting sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sehun.

Setelah dirasa cukup , tandanya Sehun mulai rileks dengan jari-jarinya tadi , Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan jarinya dalam lubang Sehun tadi. Merasa ada yang kosong didalamnya , Sehun perlahan mengerang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'kenapa dikeluarkan'.

"Sayang, aku masukkan sekarang ya? Tapi kalau kau merasa sakit bilang padaku. Okey?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok, hyung."jawab Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Karena Sehun sendiri pun sudah merasa sangat rindi akan sentuhan Chanyeol yang sanggup membuatnya melayang menuju puncak kenikmatan dan hanya Chanyeol lah yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, kau harus dihukum dengan membuatku mengeras sepanjang acara tadi " bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga sehun.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan ?" tanya Sehun dengan polos, membuat Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa wajah Sehun masih bisa tampak polos di sela-sela kegiatan poanas mereka ini. Dan sialnya wajah polosnya itu malah semakin membuatnya terangsang.

"Kau menyebutkan ID fans itu dengan keras dan lantang, dan membuatku membayangkannya , lubangmu yang sempit itu, yang panas dan akan menelan penisku dengan sempurna kemudian menghisapnya sehingga membuatku merasa melayang dan juga penis besarkuyang akan memuaskan luang itu dan mendesah kenikmatan " Chanyeol mengeluarkan dirty talknya yang merupakan kelemahan Sehun.

Kemudian Chanyeol pun mulai memposisikan miliknya didepan lubang milik Sehun. Setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol menggosok-gosokkan ujung miliknya kedalam lubang Sehun.  
Menampar pelan pantat montok Sehun yang akan bergoyang nnatinya setelah mereka menyatu sepenuhnya.

"Hyu-ng…ah~…jangan menggodaku…" desah Sehun.

Chanyeol yang melihat hai itu pun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti , Chanyeol mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Sehun yang berkedut dan seolah menantangnya. Baru ujungnya yang masuk, Sehun sudah berteriak sambil memajamkan matanya dan terlihat disana cairan putih bening mengalir dari mata Sehun yang juga tengah menggenggam erat seprai yang jadi pelampiasannya untuk melepaskan rasa sakitnya. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol yang tidak tega tak tahan dan berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Hunnie…aku hentikan aja ya…kau pasti merasa sakit 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh kepipinya.

"Aku…tidak apa-apa kok , hyung…kita lanjutkan saja dan jangan berhenti" jawab sehun sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mulai memasukkan miliknya kembali. Dan dengan satu tusukan penuh Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam lubang Sehun dengan sempurna dan langsung menyentuh titik sensitif Sehun yang membuat Sehun meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Untunglah yang ada di dalam dorm saat ini hanya mereka berdua , kalau tidak habislah mereka diceramahi oleh Baekhyun dan bahkan mungkin Suho.

"Chan hyung…sakit…sakit…" teriak Sehun sambil memukul-mukul bahu lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menciumi bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita oleh kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol pun berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan Sehun agar rileks terlebih dahulu dan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya tadi.

"Bergeraklah…hyung.." pinta Sehun selang beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia merasa mulai terbiasa dengan junior kekasihnya yang besar itu yang langsung dituruti oleh Chanyeol.

"Sayang…ah…kau…nggh…sempit sekali…ah.." desah Chanyeol saat merasakan betapa sempitnya di dalam lubang Sehun.

Chanyeol pun mulai meremas milik Sehun dan mengocoknya dengan teratur seirama dengan tusukan-tusukan yang di lakukannya di dalam lubang Sehun.

"Hyung…ah…nnngh…ah…lebih...cepat…" pinta Sehun lagi sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mulai mengocok junior Sehun dengan cepat dan terus menusuk-nusuk lubang Sehun agar menemukan titik sensitif yang membuat Sehun meneriaki namanya tadi.  
Dengan satu tusukan Chanyeol pun menemukan titk sensitif tersebut dan benar saja, Sehun pun meneriakkan namanya dengan keras lagi.

"Hyung…ah…sepertinya aku mau keluar lagi…ah…" desah Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga, sayang. Kalau begitu kita lakukan sama-sama ya , sayang" ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun.  
" Di dalam atau di luar ?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan saja.

"Hmm...di dalam saja, aku ingin kau di dalamku, hyung " dan Chanyeol tentulah mengabulkannya, ia menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam Sehun.

"Hyung" teriak Sehun saat cairannya keluar ke tangan Chanyeol dan sebagian lagi tercecer di kasur mereka

Tak lama kemudian pun Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Chanyeol dan selebihnya mengalir ke seprai.

"Ah…Hyung…" desah Sehun saat merasakan cairan hangat milik Chanyeol mengalir di dalamnya.

Chanyeol pun ambruk diatas tubuh Sehun dengan posisi miliknya masih berada didalam lubang Sehun. Mereka berdua bernapas terengah-engah dan merasa lelah dengan akktivitas mereka tadi.  
Kemudian Chnayeol pun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Sehun yang membuat Sehun mendesah karena merasa kosong di dalamnya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol belum merasa puas, ia ingin rasanya membuat Sehun kembali mendesah, namun ia kasihan juga pada Sehun, pemuda manis itu pastilah letih sekali karena kegiatan syutingnya dan belum lagi besok masih harus meneruskan kegiatan syutingnya, jadi ia tak mungkin memasuki Sehun lagi.

Namun desahan seksi makhluk sempurna bermarga Oh itu rupanya akan mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuat junior miliknya tegang kembali.

.

.

"Miaow "

"Huh ?" Chanyeol hampir saja tak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar. Apa itu barusan ? apa barusan itu Sehun yang mengeluarkan suara seperti kucing ?

"Hyung...apakah aku sudah etrlihat seperti seekor kucing yang seksi ?"

Ya Tuhan, kalau sampai Chanyeol bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak lagi menerjang Sehun untuk ronde kedua, maka ia harus dipuji akan imannya yang sangat kuat, namun sayangnya...sayang sekali sepertinya ia tidak lulus ujian iman untuk kali ini. Imannya tak cukup kuat untuk tidak membuat Sehun menjerit sampai keesokan pagi.

"Apa itu barusan ? apa kau sedang menggodaku, Oh Sehun ?" sejak kapan Oh Sehunnya menjadi binal seperti ini ? namun ia suka seorang uke yang agresif seperti ini.

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka ? katanyakau ingin melihat dan mendengarku mengeluarkan suara seperti seekor kucing ? kalau tidak suka ya sudah " Sehun pura-pura ngambek dengan beranjak dari ranjang mereka. Seperti dengan sengaja, dengan tubuhnya yang masih tidak memakai kain sehelai benang pun, menggoyangkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kenapa Sehun menjadi seperti ini ? belajar dari mana dia ? Gumam Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Mau ke mana ?" seru Chanyeol.

"Mau mandi, tubuhku lengket semua " jawab Sehun dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun akan menutup pintunya namun tangan besar Chanyeol sengaja menahan pintunya.

"Mau mandi bersama, Hunnie ?" seringainya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jika aku menutup pintunya sekalipun kau juga akan memaksa masuk " bisiknya dan petunjuk itu cukup membuat Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Menyalakan showernya, Sehun mulai mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air, seolah-olah tak ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

Gerakan yang salah, Sehun karena Chanyeol sudah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lapar.

"Apa kau ada syuting besok ?" tanyanya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku syuting baru di malam hari, jadi aku ada waktu untuk beristirahat di pagi dan siang harinya, ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada, karena kurasa kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini, Sehuna " Chanyeol menunjuk sesuatu dan mata Sehun mengikuti ke mana gerakan Chanyeol dan pria itu rupanya menunjuk ke arah juniornya yang sudah bangun kembali, besar, berurat dan nampak siap tempur kembali dan Sehun hanya merona.

Sebagian dirinya menginginkan agar Chanyeol kembali mengerjainya dengan cara yang lebih kasar, ia suka Chanyeol yang tidak begitu lembut namun sebagian dari dirinya ngeri juga membayangkan kalau sampai lubangnya nanti lecet karena terllau lama 'bermain' dengan junior kekasihnya, belum lagi nanti Chnayeol pasti meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di mana-mana. Karena sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan cemburu dengan lawan main Sehun yang namanya Song Wei Long itu. Dan Chanyeol pasti akan membuat We Long itu melihat kalau Sehun sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berlutut di depan Chanyeol dan dengan satu gerakan cepat memasukkan junior Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil yang tak muat sebenarnya namun Sehun tak ingin Chanyeol kecewa. Ia pun berusaha memasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, pemandangan Sehun yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya dengan pandangan mata sayu, dan tubuh basah karena guyuran air mengalir dai shower yang masih menyala, tengah memaju mundurkan juniornya itu adalah pemandangna yang paling indah dibandingkan dengan apa pun juga. Dan mulut Sehun, jangan lupakan mulut Sehun yang panas itu, yang mampu membuatnya bergairah, yang mampu membuatnya gila, dan Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyesal telah mengubah orientasi seksualnya demi maknae cantik itu.

"Apakah kau sudah memimpikan ini tiap malam, hyung ?" sela Sehun di antara kegiatannya mengulum milik Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Chanyeol melarikan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut Sehun yang basah.

"Katamu, di acara itu. Kau yang bilang kau selalu memimpikan tentang kehidupan pernikahan setiap malam, aku tahu dan mengenalmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti memikirkan bagian yang seperti ini kan, kau kan mesum " ejek Sehun yang hanya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh seraya mengelus lembut pipi Sehun agar mendongak ke arahnya. Mata mereka saling betumbukan dan Chanyeol menyukai sisi Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang tak segan dan tak takut untuk melakukan kontak mata bahkan di saat mereka sedang asyik menyatukan tubuh paling intim mereka, dengan begitu Chanyeol dapat merasakan besarnya cinta Sehun padanya dan sebaliknya tentunya.

.

.

"Hey, sayang " Chanyeol dengan sengaja menamparkan penisnya ke pipi Sehun dan membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Aku sungguh memimpikan tentang bagian permikahannya dan bukan bagian intimnya, kenapa pikiranmu selalu aku yang mesum ?"

"Karena kau memang mesum, Yoda jelek " Dan Sehun tak rela kehilangan lolipop kesukannya, ia meremas junior Chanyeol dan sesekali memainkan twin balls nya membuat sang empunya menggeram keenakan, tak hanya mulutnya yang mahir , namun tangan lentiknya pun luar biasa. Ia sampai heran, apa memang benar Sehun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan ia adalah kekasih pertamanya namun kenapa ia begitu mahir untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Cukup, sayang. Duduklah di sana " dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol menagngkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukannya di kloset, menyemburkan cairannya di perut datar Sehun dan kemudian ia mengecup perut itu membuat Sehun sedikit geli dan meremas bahu kekasr Chanyeol.

"Berbalik " dan sehun menurutinya, tangannya bertumpu di dinding kamar mandi. Ia tahu kalau dimasuki dari belakang akan lebih sakit daripada yang tadi, dengan cara konvensional namun Sehun malah menyuikai sensasinya yang akan membuat lubangnya jauh terasa lebih penuh.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sehun, meremas pinggang Sehun dengan gerakan sensual dan membuat Sehun mendesah dengan keras.

Sehun merasa luar biasa, lubangnya terasa sangat penuh sesak dengan penis Chanyeol yang menggembung dua kali lebih besar dan juga kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol di punggung, bahu, tengkuk dan juga lehernya. Sehun merasa sangat spesial dan ia terus mendesah ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di luar.

"Kok di luar ?' protesnya.

"Tak apa, tadi kan sudah di dalam " kata Chnayeol lembut seraya mengecup punggung mulus Sehun sekali lagi.

Dan Chanyeol kembali memandikan Sehun setelahnya, hanya mandi yang benar-benar mandi. Meski Chanyeol mesti bersusah payah menahan gejolaknya untuk mengerjai Sehun lagi, namun ia menahannya dan ia sukses hanya memandikan Sehun ekmudian menggendong pria itu sampai ke kamar. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan kemudian meraih tangan dan mengecupi kesepuluh jari-jarinya yang kurus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu " kata Chanyeol dengan tulus dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae, Yoda "

.

.

"Kalian tidak habis melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan ?" tiba-tiba saja si bocah ajaib yang jelmaan cabe-cabean Byun Baekhyun muncul di depan pint kamarnya. Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terkejut.

"Memangnya kami melakukan apa ?" tantang Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun mencium bau percintaan mereka di kamar ini. Dan tepat saja, vokalis utama itu ke kamatr mandi karena mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dan untungnya setelah mereka bercinta tadi, Chanyeol segera membuat kamar mandi itu wangi kembali dengan menyemprotkan banyak-banyak pengharum kamar mandi sehingga tak ada aroma aneh lagi di sana. Mendapatkan hasil yang nihil, Baekhyun beralih ke ranjang Chanyeol dan matanya yang sipit membesar ketika mendapati 'bukti besar'nya.

"Ini apa, Park Chanyeol. Ewwwww..." Baekhyun emnunjuk sekelumit cairan berwarna putuh yang tentu sangat kelihatan di sprei ranjang Chanyeol yang berwarna gelap dan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ya mapun, dia masih harus syuting, Chanyeol dan ...ini anak orang, Yeol. Kau ini sungguh-sungguh, berapa ronde kalian melakukannya ?" Baaekhyun yang frontal dan Sehun hanya bisa dengn jujur menjawab.

"Hanya dua ronde " dan Chanyeol ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri, kenapa Sehun yang tadi berasa sangat binal sekarang bisa berubah menjadi sangat polos seperti ini ?  
"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Kau kembali ke kamarmu dan istrirahatllah, Hunnie. Pasti lelah sekali, ya kan dan kau Park Dobi, bersihkan kekacauan ini dan pastikan kamar ini dalam keadaan wangi nanti, aku tidak mau tidur di kamar yang baunya seperti sperma "

Baekhyun keluar dan memalingkan wajahnya saat tak sengaja melihat Sehun dnegan mesra mencium dan melumat bibir Chanyeol kemudian buru-buru ke kamarnya.

"Love bird yang menggelikan " decihnya pelan dan hanya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

Sehun baru saja memejamkan matanya saat merasakan ranjangnya tiba-tiba bergoyang. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau itu Suho, leader sekaligus teman sekamarnya namun ia sadar kalau itu bukan Suho aat orang itu malah memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Hyung ? Chan hyung ?" dan ia berbalik mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bodoh itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya, padahal aku sudah membereskan spreiku bahkan menggantinya , aku juga sudah menyemprot kamarnya dengan pewangi ruangan, tak ada lagi bau sperma, namun ia malah tidak mengijinkanku masuk "

"Kalau Suho hyung datang..."

"Biarkan dia di ranjangnya sendiri, ini kan ranjangmu, ranjang dia ada di sana " protes Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu, tapi...dia akan melihat kita berpelukan "

"Kalau begitu..." Chanyeol beranjak dan malah mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk. Biarkan dia tidur di mana saja, di kamarku juga boleh " jawab chanyeol dengan entengnya.

"Besok aku akna ke Beijing " bisik Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Press conference film baruku itu "

"Kemudian kau bermanis-manis dengan Seohyun dan lawan mainmu itu, siapa namanya ?"

"Yuan Shan shan. Nah, apa kau sedang cemburu lagi ?" goda Chanyeol yang hanya dicuekkan oleh Sehun.

"Ya cemburu, memangnya tidak boleh cemburu "  
"Hahahaha...boelh sekali, sayang. Itu artinya kau sangat sayang dan cinta padaku " Chanyeol tertawa seraya menciumi tengkuk Sehun lagi.

"Uhhhhh, kau menyebalkan hyung "  
"Terima kasih dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Lalu kau dan Wei Long Wei Long itu apa ?"

"Satu sama hehehehee..."

tawa bodoh Sehun melegakan Chanyeol, setidaknya anak itu sudah tak marah lagi. Lagipula Chanyeol menduga kalau mana mungkun sehun marah sedangkan belum sejam lalu, Sehunlah yang mendesah dengan keras di bawahnya jadi tak mungkin kalau sehun benar-benar marah padanya. Lagipula ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Rated M scene again, sesuai request dari pembaca aku hadirkan adegan panas di dorm hahahahha...Happy read guys dan jangan lupa jejak langkah kalian ^^**_


End file.
